All It Takes Is One Girl
by StevenTLawson
Summary: A cracky oneshot of considerable length, that takes place during the fourth year. It's crazy, wacky, full of plot holes, fixes for plot holes, tons of lemons, angst, everything. It's a fun read, so don't expect anything too serious.
1. Chapter 1

Madame Olympe Maxime had a secret, one she had told no one lest it come out and ruin her career, friendships and reputation. The old tales of giants smelling the blood of Englishmen wasn't a simple exaggeration. To giants for whatever reason the English wizard had always had a peculiar scent to them far different from those of other cultures.

Most students and staff of Beauxbaton's were aware of their Headmistress's heritage. It wasn't particularly hard to discern with her standing over eleven feet tall, but they knew it was a sensitive subject and with many of the students sharing some blood with a magical creature it wasn't an issue for her to be in charge of the school.

No her secret was deeper than that, why she rarely set foot on English soil. So when she had been pressured by the ICW for international cooperation to have her school participate in the Twi-Wizard Tournament, she had agreed only on the condition that of age wizards and witches would be the only students allowed to participate. It was quickly agreed upon, their reasoning is that those not of age would not be skilled enough to survive. For Maxime she felt a weight lifting off her ample bosom, she wouldn't be interacting with English children. She would only be near them during the tasks, but she could control herself easily enough during the tasks to sequester herself back in her cabin afterwards.

* * *

Madame Maxime was frustrated beyond belief, not only had Hogwarts managed to get a second champion, but as Fleur had just stated. _"He as just a leetle boy_._ A delicious little Englishboy,"_ she thought to her herself. _"Non, I must not, e' is a cheater and liar," _Maxime angrily chastised herself as she put on a mask of disgust and anger, but one that was really self-reflective as she sized up this small child.

As she stood and watched the other judges and officials argue she kept Harry in her field of vision and saw him become crestfallen once it was decided that he would compete. Seeing an opening to remove herself from the room quickly, Olympe quickly ushered Fleur out of the chamber, "Well gentlemen, unless zere is some other business, I will be sequestering my champion on the carriage, away from anyone who aims to cheat in the tournament."

Over the next couple of weeks Madame Maxime had kept to the Beauxbaton's carriage, until one night when she had been called to the door to speak to the Hogwart's Groundskeeper, a Mister Rubeus Hagrid. A quite dirty fellow with poor grooming habits and a penchant for smelling like animals at all time. "Yes, Meester 'Agrid?" Olympe softly asked.

Hiking up his pants he extended his hand out towards her. "I was urr, hopin' you might be interested in taking a walk with me?" Hagrid sniffled as he rubbed his nose with his free hand. "I have somethin' real nifty to show you."

Rolling her eyes at the man's obvious passes at her. "Very well Meester 'Agrid, let me fetch my coat and I will join you." She said as she waved her wand and pulled her coat from the rack next to the door. Pulling it tightly around her shoulders to combat the harsh Scottish Fall chill. She briskly walked across the grounds as the groundskeeper trudged along beside her.

As she followed her escort she caught the scent of a young Englishboy following them, that she could not see him or a slight shimmer in the air, meant he was either a master of disillusionment or had a very fancy invisibility cloak, but she suspected the latter as any master of hiding themselves would know to silence their steps, hide their scent and disappear any traces of footprints.

"Right here we are, take a look at these beauties," Hagrid proudly said as he presented her with what she quickly determined to be the first tasks.

"Nesting mother dragons," Olympe gasped as she watched the four caged reptiles thrashed at their restraints.

"Yeah got them all the way from Romania," Hagrid said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Ain't they just the most majestic thing you ever saw."

"They are definitely the most something I ever saw, that is for sure," Olympe responded as she saw movement from the corner of her eye. _"Hmm, it would seem that Hogwarts is not the only one with cheats in its ranks," _she realized as she smelled the Englishboy quickly moving away from the clearing.

* * *

The next day she had been prepared to confront the tournament judges with what she had discovered, convinced of her own innocence by virtue of only expecting a walk with the groundskeeper and not crucial tournament information. However as she walked and focused on ignoring all of the Englishmen walking around her, she overheard a conversation.

"And why would you tell me this Potter," Cedric snidely said. "What do you gain by telling me this?"

"Dammit Cedric, I don't care about this tournament, I didn't want to participate, how many times do I have to tell people I didn't enter," Harry yelled in frustration. "But just because I don't want to die in this, doesn't mean I want to see anyone else get hurt either."

"Then why aren't you telling Fleur or Krum about this," Cedric asked.

"Because I saw Karkaroff and Maxime there as well, so I am certain their champions have already been told and I have no way to get to them anyway," Harry pointed out how the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton's champions had been kept away from the castle.

"I guess, but you're sure it's dragons?" Cedric asked again.

"Yes four big ones," Harry said in exasperation. "I don't know what kind, since the only one I've ever seen was a Norwegian Ridgeback and that was just a baby. But they had nests and they looked mean. Look, if you don't believe me that's fine, but just stay safe," Harry added as he quickly walked down the corridor away from the other Hogwarts champion but closer to Olympe.

She stepped forward to force the young boy to collide with her, sending him bouncing to the ground. "Hello, Monsieur Potter," Olympe said with a twinkle in her eye as she noticed his lithe frame. She knelt down and offered him her hand to help the boy stand.

"Muh-Madame Maxime, Ma'am," Harry apologized as he quickly stood up. "I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." Harry stepped around her and made for a door, regardless of where it went, he would just hide out for a few minutes until she had gone and then he would try to forget that he had just embarrassed himself like that.

Madame Maxime eyed the young competitor as he ducked into a broom closet. "Mmmm, it would be so easy now wouldn't it," she hummed to herself before walking over to the door. She politely knocked. "Monsieur Potter, are you aware that you are in a broom closet?" she asked with no attempt to hide her amusement.

"No, yes, I mean, Harry's not here right now," Harry blurted out.

"Mm, that is a shame then, as I would like to thank him for sharing that information with his fellow champion, that was very noble," she said as she watched the door creak open slightly.

"Noble, not cheating?" Harry quested as he looked at her from the crack in the door.

"Non, you did not need to tell him that you knew what the task entailed," Olympe said as she looked down at Harry's vibrant green eyes. _"So enchanting, I can't wait to eat him up," _she thought as she slowly licked her lips.

"It just did what I had to, I figure since you and Karkaroff were there that the others would know as well," Harry shrugged.

"Non," Olympe shook her head. "I could not give this information to my champion, eet would be cheating," she stated.

The door flung open and Harry's mouth was agape. "What, you haven't told Fleur?" he exclaimed.

Shaking her head so that her hair wildly behind her. "You misunderstand the rules of the tournament, I am her headmistress and one of ze judges, I would be risking 'er magic if I told her what the first task was."

"No, that's, but she could be hurt."

"Oui, but she 'as chosen to participate."

"But I can still do magic and Hagrid brought me out there," Harry pondered. "Unless, I'm not registered at Hogwarts for this tournament. Yes, that would make sense, instead of tricking the goblet into giving Hogwarts a second champion, which could still pick someone else. Just add a fourth school and make me the only entrant, then I'd be guaranteed to be chosen. That's how I got put in."

Olympe listened as the boy thought out loud how he believed someone had entered him into the tournament, and it made sense to her. It would be simpler to just add another school as the cup is simply designed to select champions from each school based on merit, had that been altered then Harry would have been the sole Hogwarts champion. This reasoning gave her pause as to if Harry was either an excellent actor or if he had truly been entered against his will.

"Then what will you do, leetle boy," Maxime teased as she drew Harry out of his thoughts.

"If you can't tell Fleur, then I can," Harry concluded. "Hang on one second," he requested as he dug through his robes looking for a piece of paper and something to write with. Scratching away at the paper he quickly wrote out a letter explaining that the task was dragons. "Um, could you please give this to Fleur, Ma'am," Harry demurely asked as he held the letter up to the much larger woman.

"For a cute leetle boy, certainly," Olympe smirked as she turned and strode out of the castle, her original plan of bringing to light the foul play halted on the urge to gather more information, in addition the sight of the famous young boy getting flustered at her teasing brought warmth to her body in ways that would need to be taken care of, privately.

* * *

On the day of the first task she sat with the other judges and staff, thankful that she had surrounded herself with many older Englishman whose scents would mask those of the children around her. She politely clapped as she watched the first Hogwarts champion use transfiguration to his advantage, but felt it was not thrilling enough.

She watched as Fleur used charms to her advantage to put the most docile of the four dragons to sleep, a commendable effort and most efficient, but again she saw the champions playing it safe. Which considering their opponent made sense to play as safe as possible.

She was astounded with Krum's initial approach to attacking the beast, something she had been hoping for, until he blinded it and the mother dragon crushed some of its own eggs. Olympe had been appalled that so little care was taken to protect the rare offspring and how the Durmstrang champion seemed disinterested in ensuring their safety.

Lastly, she watched as Chinese Fireball in its grief took the handlers so long to subdue and return to its cage that she almost missed the replacement of the eggs with those belonging to the brutish Hungarian Horntail. But no one in the stadium could miss it being let loose. The dragon immediately zeroed in on where its clutch had been placed, but the scent of the previous dragon's crushed eggs threw it into a violent rage as it pulled and tugged at its chains.

The dragon handlers looked nervous as they contemplated doing something when the sound of the next champions turn blared, barring them from intervening. Olympe frowned as she saw the scrawny fourteen-year-old boy enter the arena and how he had to dive almost immediately to dodge a blast of fire that would have roasted him. She like anyone could tell that Harry Potter was not in a good position as the dragon closed in on him place behind the rocks.

She gasped as she watched him cast a summoning charm targeting something all the way from the Castle, easily hundreds of meters away. When his broom sped into the arena he took off, making hairpin turns and dodging the angry dragon. She fanned herself as the boy flew through the tent where the judges were seated with the dragon in pursuit. "Oh my Albus, what kind of training 'as this boy gone through, 'e is so daring," she said in awe of his skills on the broom as he dodged the dragon all over the castle grounds.

"Mr. Potter has been a natural on the broom ever since he picked one up in his first year," Dumbledore said smugly, happy to brag about one of his favorite students. When the event ended after Harry managed to cause the dragon to crash into the ground, himself with a massive gash in his chest from the creature's tail while his broom sputtered, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. She had happily given him a 10 for the excitement she had been craving in the tournament.

* * *

"Fleur, tell me," Olympe said as she entered her champions room. "Have you chosen a date for the Yule Ball?"

"Non, these boys are all too, dim and fall under my allure much too easily," Fleur huffed. "I would like a date who does not drool when I am near them."

"Then might I suggest Young Monsieur Potter," Olympe offered. "E' does not drool."

"But 'e is so young," Fleur whined.

"_Oh this sweet child will need to learn an important lesson, older men are set in their ways and do not change, but young men and boys, can be molded," _Olympe shook her head in disappointment. "Oh my favorite student, you 'ave much to learn. Come let me educate you from one woman to another." As she sat her champion down on her bed to explain to her the joys of finding younger men.

"Monsieur Potter," Fleur said with a flushed face, in her own mind the many ways she could turn this, as she said, leetle boy, into the perfect man, rampaging like erumpants in heat. Which only served to make her think of herself and the young man before her engaging in similar activities. "I, would like, non, you must be my date for ze Yule Ball," she shouted out at the young man.

"Oh, okay," Harry said nervously. He was having a hard time even working up the courage to ask a girl to be his date and suddenly the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on had just told him he would be her date. "I uh, I mean, I would love to go to the Yule Ball with you," he quickly corrected himself.

Fleur beamed a smile that sent Harry's heart a flutter. "Excellent, I will take you wiz me to the shops to get matching outfits, we will be the best looking couple at ze ball," she cried out happily as she ran across the grounds back to the Beauxbaton's carriage and slammed the door shut behind her before sliding down in a huff as her sucked in deep breaths to keep herself under control.

"So how did eet go," Olympe asked from her spot standing by the door.

"E' said yes, and he didn't drool or look at my tits once and I was bleeding my allure," Fleur smiled up at her headmistress.

"See all it takes is finding the right young man," Olympe said. "Now you will need to get ready as the ball is in a few days, I will do my part to guide him down the path he needs to."

Harry stood stunned in the entrance to the Great Hall as he watched Fleur scramble away. "I got a date," he chuckled to himself. "I GOT A DATE," he loudly shouted as he pumped his fists into the air.

* * *

The next few days Harry and Fleur were nearly inseparable. She had taken him to Hogsmeade for a date and to get matching outfits for the Yule Ball but had been disgusted with the outdated and scant selection. "Non, this will not do," Fleur stated. "Come wiz me, we will go to ze carriage and have my 'ouse elf take your measurements."

Harry had been embarrassed when Fleur demanded he strip down into his skivvies in front of her. "Eet is not a problem 'Arry, I had planned to see you wearing far less after ze Ball," Fleur admitted with a blush.

Harry had turned bright red when he understood why he would need to be naked with the beautiful woman, but he slowly complied. He removed his shirt and winced when Fleur gasped and then spoke in rapid French at her house elf. "It's not, that bad," he demurely said.

"C'est horrible, où avez-vous obtenu ces cicatrices," Fleur demanded as she gently felt the patchwork of tissue on his back.

"J'ai eu ton message, qu'est-ce que tu avais besoin que je voie," Olympe said as she stepped into the room. "l'ancienne mère," she cried out when she saw the young object of her desires.

"I don't speak French, but I know it looks bad, and I don't really feel them anymore," Harry tried to say as he turned around.

"Harry, what is zhat," Fleur pointed at a large and nasty scar on his right arm. There was a large black gash about an inch long and a half inch wide, below the elbow, the veins around the arms were a particularly deep shade of green.

Harry quickly covered that wound up with his other hand. "It's nothing, just a, bite from a basilisk," he quietly mumbled.

"A basilisk," Olympe screamed. "Where on Gaia's great ground would you have found a basilisk?"

"Se-second year," Harry said as he shrank back. "I, I'm fine though."

"Non, no, this is unacceptable," Fleur grabbed Harry's right hand and pulled him along with her down hallways. "Mademoiselle Blanche, c'est une urgence," she shouted when she entered the carriages nurse's office.

Harry stood off to the side while Fleur spoke rapidly with the nurse before the woman quickly took him to the side and examined him. A moment later, Madame Maxime entered and spoke with the nurse in a very angry tone. The nurse turned and began shouting at the headmistress and pointing at Harry's scars. Then the nurse turned and spoke to him and he was very lost and scared.

Fleur screamed to get the attention of everyone in the room. "Arry does not speak French, 'e has no idea what you are saying."

"Sorry, I am Medi-Witch Yvette Blanche," the woman introduced herself. "Now I need you to tell me, where did you get these scars."

Harry paled and nervously hugged himself. "I don't want to," he nervously said.

"Harry please, I need to report this," Yvette said quietly.

"NO," Harry shouted, his eyes wide in terror. "You can't, you'll disappear too."

"Excuse me," Yvette questioned.

"I told my school nurse, before I came to Hogwarts about how I got the scars and she reported it too, then the next day she was gone and no one remembered her," Harry quietly explained. "When I started trying to tell them they were wrong and she worked there for years, they said I was crazy and a liar and wanted to send me to an institution."

"That sounds unbelievable," the nurse said in French to the other occupants of the room.

"It's true, I noticed things over the years," Harry said quietly. "Things that happen that everyone forgets."

"What do you mean, 'Arry," Fleur asked as she approached the distress teen.

"My first year, I, I killed my defense professor," he confessed to gasps from the three women listening. "He was possessed by Voldemort, or whatever was left of him after Halloween when he attacked my parents."

"Non, no," Olympe shook her head. "That 'orrible man is dead."

Harry hung his head. "I wish that were true, but we both survived the killing curse that night." He looked up at Fleur's tearful eyes. "But that's not the only thing that's happened, the basilisk, the one that gave me this." He raised his arm up. "It attacked a half dozen students throughout the year, Hagrid was sent to Azkaban without a trial just because he's a half-giant and no one seems to remember that."

"How, how does no one remember zis," Yvette questioned.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff in my year, her aunt is the head of the DMLE here in Britain, but I never saw a single auror once come by the school when students were being attacked. Even when they accused me of being the one to do it."

Fleur flinched for moment, as this boy had confessed to killing a man and might have a connection with students being attacked. "It wasn't me, it was my best friends sister, she had Voldemort's diary, it was possessing her somehow and she let out Salazar Slytherin's basilisk," Harry paused his talking for a moment before adding another detail. "I think the body is still down in the chamber, I could show you if you'd like, maybe help prove I'm not crazy."

He started to chuckle darkly. "Sometime I think I am, that all of this is some dying fantasy in my brain as I starve to death locked in the cupboard under the stairs back with the Dursley's."

* * *

Harry was so sucked into his musings he didn't catch the muttered "Stupify" or see the bright red ball crash into him, sending him unconscious. He woke up in a dimly lit room, with only a table and two chairs, one of which he was sitting him.

"Hello," he called out he sat chained to the chair in the bare room for a few minutes. "Where, no I was talking to Fleur and this is a police station, no the cupboard. I'm, crazy, no I'm not." He started panicking as his fears of the last few years being a hallucination started playing through his mind as he was incredibly disoriented waking up in a new place.

"Monsieur Potter," a calm and pleasant voice said to him as a beautiful woman entered the room. "Please calm down, I would very much like to ask you some questions," her voice resonating in the room, making Harry's head swim in agony, while his heart thumped heavily in his chest.

"Urgh, please stop that," Harry moaned as he tried to clutch his head only to find his arm shackled to the chair.

"Stop what Monsieur," the woman asked again.

"That echo, it, hurts," Harry groaned as blood dripped from his nose.

"Medic," the woman screamed as she fled the room, the pressure started to alleviate for a moment until Harry lost his battle with consciousness again.

He awake to the sound of beeps and scratches as he felt the familiar feel of hospital sheets but the atmosphere was very different than the Hogwart's infirmary. "Where am I now," he shivered feeling the chill in the air.

"Monsieur Potter, we are terribly sorry," came a voice from a chair off to Harry's right. "Let me introduce myself, I am Jacque Bonsque Mortia Delacour the Fourth, I am Fleur's father. You are in France, more specifically, the University Hosptal of Bordeaux Magical Wing."

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement as he adjusted himself to sit up in the bed. "When did I get here, I remember talking with Fleur in the Beauxbaton's carriage then some strange woman and then just a lot of pain?"

"That was a mistake made by the magical government of France, as a representative of it, I formally apologize for any discomfort we caused you," Jacque said. "As for when you got here, it was three days ago."

"Three days, but the ball and the tournament," Harry gasped as he struggled to get up.

"Non, non, non, Monsieur Potter," Jacque said as he rushed forward to keep Harry in the bed.

"But I promised Fleur I would take her to the ball," Harry whined.

"Oh I am certain she will be delighted to hear that was your first concern, was her happiness," Jacque chuckled. "Now as much as I would to speak to you about your intentions with my daughter. Business must come first."

"And that business is," Harry asked.

"What you have said to my daughter, her headmistress and school nurse," Jacque responded. "I have another job besides being a father and husband. I am member of the Unseen, the French government's version of your Unspeakables. Do you understand?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really."

"What do you know about your own government," Jacque asked.

"Nothing much, besides they're corrupt and lock away innocent people," Harry answered bluntly, before covering his mouth.

"Good, it would seem the potion is taking effect."

"Potion," Harry shouted in confusion.

"Yes, in the IV is a small amount of a special kind of truth potion, not enough to count as a legal dosage but enough to loosen your lips."

Harry glared at the man who had tricked him into this situation. A plate of scalpels began to rattle while the electronic equipment flickered and then died.

"Fantastique," Jacque smiled. "Even being in such a weakened state, without a wand or word, you are able to exert your magic in such a manner."

Harry blinked as he grit his teeth. "What are you going to do to me?" he demanded to know.

"If you answer my questions to satisfaction, nothing harmful," Jacque replied. "So tell me about your childhood."

"It was hell," Harry snarled.

"How so?"

"I've been beaten, starved, ridiculed, had everyone turned against me, betrayed, attempts on my life are a regular occurrence and worst of all, people keep lying about me," he shouted as his magic flung around anything in the room that was not bolted down.

"Good," Jacque's face betraying no emotion. "Tell me what they did Harry and who did it."

"My uncle Vernon, would use his belt to flay my skin anytime I displayed magic. He'd punch me and break my bones if I did better than his fat, idiot bully of a son in school. My aunt would break things and lie about it, spread rumors to the neighbor about criminal acts I didn't do. My cousin Dudley would beat up anyone who even smiled at me, then beat me up."

Harry rolled his neck as he felt the potion working through his body. "In my first year, Professor Snape would give me impossible questions to answer, beyond apprenticeship level. He'd berate me and insult my father any chance he got. Professor, Professor Quirrel was possessed by the spirit of, of Voldemort, he somehow survived that night just like I did."

Harry's eyes became bloodshot as his blood pressure rose. "He wanted to resurrect himself, but I killed him. In the second year, Lucius Malfoy gave Voldemort's diary to my friend's sister Ginny, it possessed her."

Banging sounded on the door to the room as people began shouting to be let in, but Jacque made no moves to open it, sitting quietly letting Harry confess. "The diary, let her unleash a basilisk on the school. Fudge, arrested, arrested my friend Hagrid for being a half-giant and sent him to Azkaban without a trial."

Harry started gasping as he struggled to breathe. "I had to go into the Chamber of Secrets to save her."

"What did you learn in the Chamber of Secrets," Jacque asked, hoping to fill in gaps of the legend.

"A basilisk, bred by Salazar Slytherin, to protect the school. Voldemort corrupted it when he was a student before he became the Dark Lord, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. I had to kill it, so I stabbed it in the mouth, which is how I got bit."

Jacque was mentally writing up a list, the special concoction used by the Unseen was unbeatable as far as they knew, so Harry had to be telling the truth, yet for his government to not know any of this or even an inkling of these events led him to some dark conclusions.

"Why does no one know about this?"

"Something about the school, makes people forget things when they leave," Harry said as he felt his muscles spasm. "And they cover things up, like my Godfather, Sirius Black, he's innocent, he was framed by Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore knows, Snape knows and so does Remus Lupin, I told the minister but he just gave my godfather the dementor's kiss, I had to use a time turner to go back and stop it."

"Non, you cannot do that," Jacque said. "You can't change things with a time turner only complete them."

"No he died, I'm sure of it, I changed something that night."

"This tournament, why did you enter," Jacque asked his final business question.

"I didn't, I know someone is trying to kill me, I suspect Mad Eye Moody, it's always been the defense professor."

Jacque nodded to a wall and on the other side, three cloaked figures ran out of the room. By that night Alastor Moody would be on French soil for questioning.

"Last question, what do you think of my daughter."

"She's, urgh, beautiful, hah," he gasped as he felt his organs shift and gurgle. "I believe her when she says she cares, when she laughs. Oh god, when she smiles at me, I feel at peace. I want to protect that smile."

Jacque smiled and quickly shoved a neutralizing potion down Harry's throat, which quickly subsided the pain. He waved his wand at the door as nurses and doctors flooded into the room, shoving him out of the way. "You madman, no human has ever been under that potion for so long, he could have died."

"I had to know," Jacque answered bluntly. "I will be filing my report with the Minister, congratulations Monsieur Potter on your successful asylum claim." He stated as he stepped out of the room, only to feel a firm hand slap him in the face sending him to the ground, his furious daughter standing over him.

"You absolute bastard," Fleur screamed down. "Why did you have to do that to him, he is just a little boy."

"Non, he is a young man, no boy could survive what he has." Jacque said adjusting his tie. "He is a brilliant and powerful young man who may have been raised the way he was to fulfill a purpose. It's my job to make sure it's not a threat to France."

"And he had to suffer for it," Fleur shrieked as feathers formed on her arms.

"No, he had outstanding claims, this was the only way to ensure they were true."

A doctor stepped out. "If it matters at all to the Unseen, he's stable," he said with disgust in his voice.

Fleur shoved past everyone and grabbed Harry's hand. "Arry, my sweet. Are you alright."

"Fleur," Harry said as his eyelids shuddered. "You're here?"

"Oui, I am 'ere, I will always be 'ere, by your side."

"Sorry about missing the ball," he said weakly.

"I do not care about ze' ball, we will dance on our wedding day," Fleur confessed.

"Is that a proposal," he asked.

Fleur only nodded in response.

"Isn't it my job to propose to the pretty girl," he laughed then coughed.

"Not in France, a woman can do that job just as easily as a man," she smiled down at him.

"Cool, because I think I might like being married to you," he answered before falling asleep once more.

* * *

Dumbledore was in a tizzy, the only information he had to Harry Potter's whereabouts was that Madame Maxime had said he had a medical emergency while he was in the carriage, which being French soil, meant he was whisked off to France, beyond his direct control.

So he like many of the staff had surprisingly little to do in terms of paperwork as without Harry in the school, many of the problems that they were dealing with for the previous weeks weren't cropping up.

"Draco is far more subdued, at most he is taunting Granger and Weasley, but since the ball, Viktor Krum has taken up as Granger's shield," Snape sneered. "Which turned the Durmstrang students firmly onto the Gryffindor side as they follow him."

"And the Beauxbaton's students," Minerva asked.

Flitwick chuckled. "They seemed content to sit with my Ravenclaws until a few days ago, after Harry was taken away and then suddenly, they too joined the Gryffindor table, in some form of protest. It would seem there is animosity from the French delegates towards certain individuals."

"Yes, quite a number of your snakes have been visiting me in the infirmary Severus," Pomfrey smiled. "Those tend to be the ones with loose tongues about certain words."

Snape rolled his eyes at the comment. Filius did raise his hand. "Well a few of my Ravenclaws as well received some punishment, and I was prepared to have it out with Madame Maxime over it, until I investigated why. Seems I have my own house to clean out as well, over half of them have been given weeklong detentions for how they have been treating a miss Luna Lovegood, charming creature that one. She asked if my eyebrows were fuzzywuzzles."

"Was' a fuzzywuzzle," Hagrid asked.

Filius giggled with glee. "I do not know but she said they were creatures that like to rest on the intellectually gifted's brow."

Minerva frowned. "I've never been accused of having fuzzywuzzles before."

Filius stifled a laugh and snorted, "Yes, I can see why."

"Who taught you to sass me," Minerva glared at her friend.

"I learned it from watching Severus. He's really mouthy when he gets drunk, you should hear what he says about you all."

Snape's eyes widened, "I do no such thing and have no need to stay and be slandered like this." He said as he quickly fled the room.

Pomona laughed. "I hate to say it but the school has never been calmer since Harry left, which is such a shame because he's a delightful young man."

Albus shook his head. "And absolutely integral to the continuation of our society. And on top of all of it, I cannot find Alastor since last night," he confessed. "His office was pristine and devoid of any of his belongings. Which considering his paranoia does not surprise me that he would take anything with a connection to him, but I am curious why he made no mention of his departure."

"That man has always been a few vials short of a full cauldron Albus," Minerva replied. "I like the man well enough, but he's never been the same since Annabelle."

Albus sighed once more. "Then I guess this meeting is adjourned until a time that mister Potter returns."

* * *

However back in France.

"Oui, Oui, Oui, deeper," Fleur cried out. "Yes, there, oh you are so good," she shouted as she threw her head back and braced herself on Harry's bare chest. "Put a baby in me, breed me," she commanded.

Harry huffed heavily as he thrusted up inside Fleur, they had been coupled together for the last hour in this session alone and his vision was beginning to blur as he felt himself release insider her once again. Through all Fleur's dirty talk, she still made sure to use contraceptive spells, but being able to not have to use a condom and see his seed flow out of her was an incredible turn on.

Despite his lack of energy, he hardened once more. "You are still able to continue," Fleur gasped as she felt his cock stiffen inside her once more.

Harry nodded. "I don't think I could ever get tired of this," he answered as he wiggled to adjust himself.

"Non, you have brought me to more pleasure than any of the toys or other girls in Beauxbaton's has ever done, you deserve a gift," Fleur said as she dislodged his swollen member from her quivering pussy. Despite being covered in a mixture of both of their fluids, Fleur hungrily shoved his cock between her lips and took it deep in her mouth until he felt it pass into her throat and the vibrations of her hums and her tongue running along the shaft almost made him unload immediately.

"Oh Merlin, Fleur, that's heavenly, you angel," Harry said as he curled up and roughly grabbed Fleur's beautiful blonde locks. She bobbed a few times before letting his cock out of her mouth with a loud pop.

"Mmm, just like that 'Arry, use my face, fuck it as hard as you want, pull my hair, I'm a dirty little slut for you," she teased as she masturbated herself with one of her hands while another tweaked her nipples.

Harry pressed the tip of his cock to her lips and parted them before slamming his dick into her mouth forcefully over and over, the sounds of her struggling to breath fueling him to a mind-blowing orgasm. When he prepared to release he shoved his cock as far down her throat as he could, watched as Fleur's eyes rolled in the back of her head as the lack of air and the feeling of the semen bursting out of his shaft directly into her gut made her scream as she rode out an intense orgasm of her own.

Harry felt the vibrations of her scream and the slight twitches hardened him once again. "Oh god, I can't," he huffed as he pulled out of her mouth, a long strand of cum and spit connecting his cock to her lips. "I need to."

"More," Fleur commanded as she crumpled to the floor in a sweaty and sticky heap. "My mouth is so tired and so is my pussy, use my ass 'Arry," she offered as she rolled and then used her hands to spread her cheeks apart, revealing her pink anus to him.

Harry dove in like a starving man at a feast, pinning her to the bed before impaling her with his cock in one swift motion. Fleur screamed in ecstasy as she felt another intense orgasm rock her body when his cock pistoned inside her asshole. "You are ze' perfect lover 'Arry," she cried out as Harry devolved into grunts. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I cannot take it, release 'Arry, fill me wiz your sperm," she shouted as Harry exploded inside her again.

Harry finally lost the battle with his sore muscles and collapsed in the bed next to Fleur, instinctively he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her tightly to his chest as the couple fell asleep in each other's embrace.

"So, no silencing charms this morning," Jacque smiled as Harry and Fleur came out in the late afternoon.

"Mr. Delacour, I, it wasn't," Harry stammered.

"Father, do not tease him, he was perfect, I have never been fucked so good in my life, I wish to do it again tonight, and every night for the rest of my life," Fleur smirked as she sipped her coffee.

"Well that easily settles that then," Jacque said. "I'll start calling the wedding planners."

"But aren't I too young to get married," Harry questioned as he took a plate of breakfast from the house elf that brought it to him.

"Well yes, you'd need to wait until you are at least fifteen, of course if your parents consented, but that's not really an option," Appolline mused as she stirred her coffee. "But it is a wedding for my daughter, and I want to make sure it is perfect so having seven or so months to plan might just be enough time."

Harry smiled and nodded as he bit into his breakfast, the French style of cuisine being lighter fare than the heavy English dishes. He heard a giggle as Fleur's sister entered the room. "You made my sister scream a whole lot last night," Gabrielle teased.

Harry buried his face in his hands, apparently not only did the French have few inhibitions but growing up in a Veela household, one got accustomed to the carnal arts at a younger age. Not that Gabrielle ever did anything, but she was well aware of what sex was when she would see her mother mount her father in times of stress.

"Mmm, we will have to return to England in a few days to participate in the next task, mon étalon," Fleur smiled as she decided on his new pet name.

"What does étalon mean?" Harry asked as he sipped his juice.

"Stallion, you are her breeding stud," Appolline giggled as Harry choked on his juice. "You must be very good for her to have submitted so much during sex, based on what I heard, I might a bit jealous."

Harry blushed as Fleur reached over and rubbed his thigh, going higher and higher until she gently rubbing his crotch. His body stiffened and he felt himself growing hard once again but Fleur's mother clearing her throat made Fleur stop, to Harry's dismay.

"Non, you had told us for years that the dinner table was for eating, not rutting like animals," Appolline scolded her eldest. "Just because you have found the man who will scratch that itch for you, does not mean you can ignore the rule you have made us follow."

Fleur pouted as she realized that she would have to be fair, or at least convince her mother she was wrong for all those years she insisted on the rule, but her father's devilish smile distracted her. "Papa, is something good happening," she asked as she recognized that grin.

Jacque passed a letter down. "Let Harry read it first," he said.

Fleur took the letter but didn't release it into Harry's hands instead she moved to sit on his lap, squirming and rubbing his hardened shaft with her delightfully tight posterior as she nestled into him.

Harry had sweat pouring from his brow and he had to clench his hands a few times to prevent him from slamming Fleur into the table and taking right there in front of her parents for how much she teased him.

"Later, I promise to be a good girl from now on," Fleur whispered into his ear, giving a lick and a nibble as she pulled away.

"NO, never a good girl, be naughty, really naughty," Harry pleaded the letter forgotten as he worried that the girl he had quickly fallen in love with would withhold any aspect of her nature. "Never holdback, if you want to rile me up, please, do that. Oh god," he hissed as he felt her drag her tongue up the side of his neck. "Jacque," Harry gasped out, all formality leaving his mind as his thoughts clouded with the scent of Fleur and her magnificent body. "How do you get anything done."

Jacque laughed heartily, "Well a few pieces of advice, a Veela's sex drive will never diminish, how horny my daughter is now, is how she will be for the rest of her life."

"Oh hallelujah," Harry praised god for that truth.

"Yes it's truly wonderful, however to balance work and play, I make sure that I don't get any until my day's duties are done," he continued as he explained how he managed his life. "So it helps to view sex and all the other wonderful things she will do to you and you to her as a treat for getting your work done."

"Does that really help," Harry huffed as Fleur grinded her hips against him, she had latched onto his shoulder and bit down as she shivered from pleasure.

"Most certainly, I went from an average student to breaking every record my school had because I pushed myself further just to feel like I earned my sweet apple's treat."

"Mmmm," Harry moaned as he felt himself release in time with Fleur who stained the front of his pants with her fluid. "If I have to be top of my class to feel like I earned this, everyone else is going to feel bad about it," Harry said aloud as Fleur began bouncing on his crotch. "Oh to hell with them, I don't care how mad they get, I'm going to work so hard for this," Harry vowed as Fleur squealed when Harry shoved his hand down the back of Fleur's panties and buried his finger knuckle deep in her anus and wiggled it around.

Gabrielle quickly grabbed her food and skipped away as Fleur pulled down the waistband on Harry's pants. With unspoken words the rule about no sex at the table broken as Fleur mounted her stallion with vigor. Appolline's head disappeared under the table as she engulfed her husband in her mouth, bobbing up and down, a head of blonde hair barely visible on the other side of the table.

"God bless Veela," Harry cheered as he felt Fleur's and his own hips connect.

* * *

It was a few days later than Harry and Fleur returned to Hogwarts. The couple strode into the Great Hall during lunch, Fleur's hair a wild mess and Harry's shirt unbuttoned and his pants on backwards. The couple sat down ignoring the strange looks they were getting. Hermione quickly rushed over to Harry before pausing and sniffing the air.

"Oh goodness Harry, you two couldn't have showered before you came in here," she scolded waving a hand in front of her face.

Fleur's eyes widened. "Yes a shower, I haven't had you in my anus while we showered yet."

Ron was quietly sipping his juice, not having much to say to anyone when upon hearing that he spit it out. The last few days hadn't been good to him, without Harry to distract him, he had turned to Hermione, but as she was preparing for the Yule ball, he became irritable. He ended up going stag as he couldn't find a partner to dance with and when he saw Hermione, looking incredible on the arm of Viktor Krum, the jealous streak that he had been working on over the last couple of months struck again without Harry there to subdue it.

He ended up with a bloody nose for the nasty things he had said about Hermione and how she looked, to the point that she ran out of the ball in tears, Krum chasing on her heels. And that was just the physical pain he had gone through. The teacher who heard him were livid that he would use such foul language, especially against someone they thought he considered a friend. He had been ashamed of how he had acted and he was reminded of it when his mother sent him the loudest howler any person in the school could remember hearing.

"Bloody hell mate," Ron gasped. Minerva was quickly behind him, anticipating trouble, especially as Harry would be unaware of what had transpired in the last week.

"Ronald, add another detention to your list," McGonagall stated. "Mr. Potter, would you mind telling me, where you have been the last few days," she asked.

Harry opened his mouth, when Fleur shoved a biscuit into it. "Non, 'Arry can tell you in private, not where everyone else can hear," Fleur insisted.

"And might I ask why Mr. Potter should be listening to you," Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"He is my fiancé," Fleur stated. "He will be my husband and I will not allow anyone to bring disrepute to his name by spreading rumors," Fleur announced loudly to the entire room.

Minerva stumbled back in shock. "Oh my word," she quickly turned to Harry who was happily nibbling on the biscuit he had been given. "Mr. Potter is this true, this woman is your betrothed."

Harry nodded in the affirmative. "Most certainly Professor," Harry confirmed. "We're getting married on my fifteenth birthday."

"That's not possible, you cannot marry until you are seventeen," Minerva responded.

"Not if I'm in France, a little legal paperwork and a signature and I now hold dual citizenship, so when I turn fifteen I as a French citizen can marry the love of my life, my beautiful flower," Harry said as he leaned on Fleur, kissing her cheek, then her neck, followed by her lips. What had been a sweet gesture turned into an intense makeout session between the two, that bordered on the risqué until Harry began to feel Fleur up in the middle of the Great Hall.

"'Arry, you have work to do today, playtime comes after," Fleur reminded him as she leaned into the ministrations happily.

Grunting in displeasure Harry pulled back. "Then I hope to do them as quickly as possible my love," Harry said as he planted a chaste kiss on Fleur.

"I too wish to spend as much time with you mon étalon," Fleur sighed as she took a goblet off the table.

Most of the room had awkwardly looked away from couple when their actions shot past the PG-13 rating. But a cough brought them all back to the main event. Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts after mysteriously disappearing and now had the beautiful French Veela champion on his arm and was engaged to her.

"Well we had breakfast, so I guess we could find time to talk now," Harry shrugged.

"Non, I had breakfast, you just ate me out," Fleur slapped him on the shoulder.

Minerva sputtered at the casual divulgence of information, she would have to have a talk with the couple about keeping the language tame as there were still first and second years who could hear the two, but all thoughts of even broaching the subject went out the window at Harry's next comment.

"My love, draining my balls into your mouth, doesn't count as breakfast," Harry chuckled.

"It does too, semen is high in protein and you let out so much of it," Fleur retorted as the couple followed behind the professor.

* * *

Sitting in Minerva's office she was trying very hard to look at one of her favorite students, as instead of needing to transfigure a second chair, Fleur simply planted herself in Harry's lap. She was ready to give them a moment, before Fleur let out a yelp. "Monsieur Potter, we have work to do, so keep those hands of yours outside of me until we are done."

"Sorry, I just, can't resist," Harry confessed.

"Please, Merlin save me from horny teenagers," Minerva sighed as she slammed her head into her desk. "Mr. Potter, please, just answer my questions."

"Sorry professor, what would you like to know," Harry smiled at his head of house.

"Where have you been the last few days."

"Well, if you want me to answer the question you meant to ask, first I was at the Beauxbaton's carriage, getting measured for a custom suit, when Fleur, saw the sorry state I was in and took me to their school's mediwitch. Lovely lady, we should send her a gift Fleur," Harry commented as he looked up at Fleur.

"Mmm, maybe we invite her into our bed, I'm sure she would enjoy that," Fleur mused.

"Isn't it against the rules for students and teacher to sleep together?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, but she is not a teacher and you are not one of her students, nor her patient, so it will be fine if you fucked her," Fleur explained.

"You'd be fine with bringing other women into our bed," Harry asked nervously.

"Not just any women, non," Fleur shook her head. "They must be good, trustworthy women, like mon headmistress, she is in fact ze one who suggest I ask you to ze ball," Fleur mentioned.

"Oh, then we should really do something special for her."

"Oui, we will, she will be a wedding gift for you and you for her, she wanted to eat you up ze first time she saw you. It is the least I could do for her, to let her ride my future husband for pushing us together."

Harry looked like a deer in headlights before he nodded. "Alright, I'm up for the challenge."

"Oh, I am not worried about you, I worry you will wear her out, mon étalon," Fleur giggled.

"Please, stop," Minerva begged as she was shocked to hear how Fleur was going to let her fiancé bed multiple women, older women.

"Oh, 'Arry, has this woman been good to you," Fleur asked as she noticed the blush on McGonagall's cheeks.

"What," Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, this McGonagall, has she been a good woman to you," Fleur repeated.

"Well yeah, she's been great," Harry nodded.

"Madame McGonagall, would you like to share a bed with my fiancé after he has transferred to Beauxbatons for next year, that way you can say you are not sleeping with one of your students," she offered.

"Miss Delacour," Minerva shouted. "I cannot believe what I am hearing, I cannot think of why you would be okay with treating your husband's _sex_ as a commodity, but I couldn't even respond if I wanted to."

"See Harry, we will just wait until you are a Beauxbatons student and then ask again," Fleur winked.

"Beauxbatons, Harry you really mean to leave Hogwarts," Minerva asked. "What about your friends, your education, your, your."

"Constant threat of death, lies, manipulation, mistreatment by student and staff. Minerva," Harry said darkly. "I fail to see why I should stay, part of the reason I was gone for so long was that the French doctors were so shocked about the state of my health when I was brought it, the broken bones, the malnutrition and worst of all the untreated basilisk bite."

"Basilisk," Minerva gasped. She opened her mouth to respond when Harry raised his hand, cutting her off.

"Not done, my godfather having to hide as a criminal when he's truly innocent, how the ministry is so quick to pass judgement and imprison people without a trial."

"Imprisonment, Harry please, explain," Minerva said with distress.

"Of course you don't remember, it's why I don't hold it against you, something is happening in the school that makes people forget things, why else wouldn't Voldemort's continued existence be publicly known after first year," Harry explained.

McGonagall grabbed her head as she struggled to remember all the years of information that she should have been turning over to the school board or the aurors or even a reporter if no one would listen. "Mr. Potter, what is happening."

"You're remembering," Harry said as he calmly shifted Fleur off his lap, standing up as he walked over and rubbed small circles into his head of house's back. "It's okay, it's going to be okay," he hummed a gentle tune as Minerva felt her headache disappear.

"Mister Potter, I remember, all the student's being attacked, my god, when Murtle Warren died, we, why did we never have the Aurors come in, for god's sake a student died and we just let Hagrid get blamed. It doesn't make any sense," she ranted. "They said it was an acromantula but she had no venom in her body or bites, and he's a half-giant he should have been disqualified as the heir of Slytherin on principal. My god, what has this place done to me."

"Shh shh, it's okay Minerva," Harry responded. "It took me a long time to realize what was really going on, apparently I wasn't affected because of what Voldemort left behind when he tried to kill me."

Minerva looked up at her student with puffy red eyes. "What?"

"Yeah, they found something in the scar I got apparently a piece of his soul is attached to me, and it's been there so long it's bonded with mine, it's why I'm a parselmouth and a few other things," Harry answered. "One of them is my mind is protected from outside influences, but not inside ones, it's why I have a connection with him, because he basically created a door that only he and I can use."

"So he's alive then?" Minerva said as she tried to compose herself.

"Mhm, but hopefully not for long, we got Alastor, or the guy impersonating Alastor, they pumped him for information and we know why I was put in the tournament, to be sacrificed to resurrect him," Harry told her, answering more questions she had and creating new ones.

"From there we met with the Unspeakables and heard the prophecy, we think we've come up with a plan, I'm going to win the tournament and take the portkey that the fake Moody would have made and lead them all to Voldemort, where we'll dispose of him," Harry said.

"I have so many questions, but you told me so much already I need a moment to think things through, please, Harry don't, don't do anything reckless," Minerva pleaded.

"For you Minnie, I promise," Harry whispered as he hugged McGonagall before taking Fleur's hand and walking out of her office.

They paused by the door and out of the corner of their eye watched a beetle fly away. "Think she heard enough," Harry asked.

"I hope so, I also hope she doesn't start printing right away and thinks things through first," Fleur nodded. "Come, we must find your friends and update them on things, then, this Mister Snape," Fleur grimaced as she plotted ways to get back at the man who hurt her étalon.

* * *

"Hermione," Harry called out as he stowed away the Marauder's Map. "Hey, Hermione, wait up." He shouted as he pushed through the crowd.

"What," Hermione snapped. "Are you here to make fun of me too," she screeched.

Harry stumbled back until he bumped into Fleur. "No, never, what's happening, what happened," concern in his voice.

Tears stung at Hermione's eyes before she began bawling and clung to Harry's shirt. "Oh Harry it was awful, I hated it, the ball and Ron and Skeeter and and."

Harry began stroking Hermione's back, thinking to himself how odd it was that he was comforting so many crying women in one day. "Tell me all about it."

"Potter," Krum shouted, his voice carrying over the nosy students. He stormed up to the famous boy with a contingency of Durmstrang students behind him. "Did you make Herm-own-ninny cry." He demanded.

"What, no," Harry responded.

"Wait, Viktor," Hermione quickly jumped at Krum and began whispering to him.

"Oh," Krum mouthed. "Still, do you want me there, in case he too needs a thrashing."

"Hey, woah, I mean, sure, if you think Hermione needs to be protected from me, then by all means," Harry threw his hands up. "Let's go somewhere quiet, Dobby," Harry called out, summoning the house-elf.

"Great Wizard Harry Potter calls for Dobby."

"Harry you can't order a house-elf like that," Hermione gasped.

"I can when they know more about the school than anyone," Harry replied. "Dobby can you find us a private location in the school, away from all the eavesdroppers," he shouted the last word, making those who were doing a bad job of listening in scatter.

"Dobby can be doing that," Dobby quickly answered as he popped away.

"Now before you go all SPEW on me," Harry said raising a hand. "Do you even know what a house-elf is?"

"Yeah it's a living breathing creature that shouldn't be enslaved," Hermione scoffed at the question.

"Yes, but did you ask why house-elves serve if they can apparate through any wards, instead of just leaving," Harry questioned.

Hermione paused. "Well no but, what" she stopped as Krum tapped her on the shoulder. He whispered a few words to her before she gasped. "Oh, I had no idea."

"Let me guess," Fleur smirked. "He told you house-elves feed on a witch or wizards magic to stay alive." Hermione nodded in the affirmative. "Well it's true, they need to bond, or they will waste away and die horribly. I saw one once as a little girl, it was terrifying, they are emaciated and look like a rotten corpse and that's when they are still alive. It is suffering for a house-elf to not be bonded."

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes again. "As long as they are treated okay, it's preferable to a horrible and painful death."

"Dobby is happy that Mister Krumbcake's Hermanana is being understanding of house elves now, will she be stopping trying give clothes to the elves."

"Yes, I promise, I won't try to give clothes to any elf who doesn't want it"

"Dobby thinks that be a good start, Dobby has also find a place for private talkies, follow Dobby." The group were led up to a room on the seventh floor that was explained as the hidden room of requirements.

* * *

And after a bit of conversation Fleur had to hold Harry back from going to hex Ron in the face, repeatedly. "Non, mon étalon, you will control yourself, a jealous fourteen-year-old boy is nothing."

"But he's treated my friend so terribly," Harry bemoaned.

"Oui, and he is currently suffering, did you not see how no one was sitting near him when we entered the hall, he has been ostracized by his house and has turned any possible friends against him. He is clearly seeing the consequences of his actions," Fleur explained. "And if he has learned his lesson, he will be honest with you about what he has done and prepared to have you react badly as well. Or he could try to lie and get you on his side, which since you know the truth will put the, how you say, nail in the coffin."

Harry grumbled as he sat next to Fleur who stroked Harry's cheek and gave him gentle kiss. "Now, I believe this Hermione, has something she would like to tell you," gesturing with her eyes at Hermione and Viktor's interlocked fingers.

Hermione blushed as she explained how much of a gentleman Viktor was especially comforting her after Ron's blowup. "And how far have the two of you gone," Harry teased.

"Harry," Hermione recoiled in shock. "You can't just, that's deeply personal."

"Non, mon étalon, and I we have done it in every room of our house, beach house, and on the beach. He did not even care if my family was watching or eating. He took me on the dinner table in the middle of a meal. Mon dui, oh when he shoved his massive cock up my bum, it feels heavenly," Fleur drooled as she remembered when she managed to work Harry into a frenzy as she ate a banana at breakfast. Felate was probably closer to what she was doing because the words for the lewd acts she performed on the fruit didn't exist yet.

Hermione and Viktor were both blushing heavily as Fleur continued to give a tell all of the positions and locations that they have tried. "Oui, and I will be opening our bed up to more women in the coming months," Fleur finished off.

The other couple simply squirmed uncomfortably. "We uh, we've only held hands," Hermione blushed. "Viktor is so sweet and patient."

Viktor leaned over and whispered to Harry, "She is a special girl, I do not want to rush her."

"Yeah she is, take good care of her," Harry chuckled before latching his fingers deep in Viktor's shoulder. "Because if you don't. They will never find your body."

"Who, who is they," Viktor asked nervously as he winced at Harry's grip.

"Whoever comes looking for you," Harry promised, his face an impassive visage promising pain and death. "But I think you are a good guy, so have fun you two," Harry smiled as he stood up and pushed the other two out of the room as it slowly morphed to include whips, a wooden horse and a board with straps. "If you need us, you know where to find us."

The couple blushed furiously as they saw Fleur begin to strip. "Hurry mon étalon, your broodmare needs you to whip her for being naughty." They slammed the door shut behind them and ran down the halls.

"Oh my," Hermione breathed heavily. "That's so intense."

Viktor nodded as he glanced between Hermione and the room they just left. "Do you want to um."

Hermione nodded before leaping into Viktor's arms, planting her lips on his, the couple stumbling back into a nearby closet. Any passing persons would say that the entire seventh floor was haunted as the loud moaning could be heard by all.

* * *

Fleur winced and moaned through the gag as Harry hilted at the same time his hand came down firmly on her bare backside. He had whipped it with the cat o' nine tails enough that it was tender and sensitive. The pain had quickly turned to ecstasy as he expertly timed his thrusts with the strikes, so she never felt more than a moment of discomfort before being overwhelmed by pleasure.

Harry leaned over her and pulled the gag out, replacing it with his tongue as he climbed on top of her and thrust inside, their mouths sharing an embrace as they both screamed out their orgasms into one another.

"Oh Harry," Fleur said as she freed her mouth to breathe. "I know we haven't finished for the day, but talking about everything we've done, got me so worked up."

"It's important to take breaks from work at times," Harry said as he unstrapped Fleur and passed her a glass of water to rehydrate. While he was balls deep in Fleur's anus, he had called for Dobby to brink refreshments for afterwards so they wouldn't tire themselves out for the rest of the day. "But you're right, we should go and deal with Snape, before it gets too late, dinner is going to be starting soon."

The couple dressed even if it took them a while because each time one of them would bend over to pick up an article of clothing the other would grope and caress them. But after a half an hour of grab ass. Harry and Fleur made it down to the Great Hall once more.

Ron quickly moved towards Harry when the pair entered the room. "Mate, please, I have to talk to you," the redhead practically begged.

Knowing he had to at least give him a chance to be honest, Harry nodded. "After dinner," Harry whispered as he took in the room. He noticed Minerva seated in her usual spot, seeming all the same until he noticed the microtremors in her right hand, the pair of radish earrings and the tip of her wand that seems to be scanning all the food before she even touched it. Harry felt bad about how McGonagall seemed to become paranoid about everything after taking the blinders off, so he'd need to do something nice for her to help relieve her stress. Despite her age of fifty-eight, she doesn't look a day over thirty. A small wrinkle here and there but still a peppy young woman by witches' standards. Harry smiled up at the table to her, where she responded with one of her own.

* * *

Minerva had a terrible afternoon, after her conversation with Harry and Fleur and a bit of "personal time" to work through their offer. She strode out of her office to speak to her colleagues; she had been horrified by what she had learned. A talk with Poppy in the hospital wing made her realize just how far this all went. "So tell me what would you do if you suspect a child was abused," Minerva asked. "Just for curiosities' sake."

"Well depending on the signs, I'd either inform their head of house, Albus or contact the DMLE, if I suspected it was a staff member, I'd immediately contact Amelia," Poppy said as she sipped her tea.

"Interesting and have there been any cases in the past couple of years," Minerva asked.

"Well, hmm," Poppy questioned as she set down her cup, she bunched her brow as she tried to recall. "I want to say yes, but I can't think of any cases. We've only had some basic injuries over the years," Poppy responded.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, knowing that was not true. _"Even though no one supposedly got hurt in Harry's first year from the troll, no one from the Regulation of Magical Creatures came to the school to ensure it was safe and Merlin knows Mcnair would take any excuse to kill something with that bloody axe of his." _ McGonagall simply nodded. "Well that's good I would be horrified if any student was injured enough to warrant needing the aurors to come in."

This led her to see the elderly charm master, Professor Flitwick. "So Minerva, came to battle wits with me have you," the quarter goblin chuckled expecting her visit after she sent him a letter asking about a unique problem she may have stumbled across.

"Well yes I had a particularly challenging question," Minerva stoically mentioned as she sat across from Filius. "What charm or charms exist that subtly alter memories and add compulsions, over a large area, can affect thousands of people and go without detection for potentially centuries."

Filius placed down his cup. "Minerva, I may not be a mind reader, but what exactly are you getting at here," he sighed.

"I, Harry, he said somethings during our meeting, things that made a tremendous amount of sense and I'm scared," she admitted.

Filius nearly dropped his cup. "Scared, the Lioness of Gryffindor, whatever the blazes did he say, that You-Know-Who is back?"

"Worse, that You-Know-Who never died, and we've all been made to forget it, even though we know it to be true," Minerva responded.

"What are you on about woman," Filius squeaked.

"Remember back to first year, when Albus explained his plan," Minerva brought up.

"Of course, it was to catch the dying spirit of Voldemort with a trap, I helped create some of the charm work for it," Filius nodded before pausing as he realized how what he just said contradicted what he had spoken earlier.

"Then why don't you remember the meeting we had afterwards where Albus showed us the pensieve memory Severus was able to get from Harry," Minerva asked. It was turning into a strange day when she stopped calling Harry, Mr. Potter and used the more informality of his first name. "Think Filius think, what about the second year when Harry told us it was a Basilisk, why did we not have him take us back into the chamber to ensure it was the only one, why did we wait months to brew a potion that Severus teaches second year students every year, we could have had vials of it on hand in hours and barring that we could have had doses brought over by St. Mungos in minutes."

Filius dropped his cup and let it shatter on the floor, "M-Minerva, I-I don't know, wh-what games you are playing but, hrg," he groaned as he clutched his head.

"Remember Filius, please, remember," she cried out as he struggled to fight the headache.

"Damn, buggering, Hoch nep 'ej joy' chepHa," he said slipping into his native goblin tongue. "Minerva, what the hell has been happening at this school."

"I do not know, all I know is that I owe Harry a great deal for freeing me from whatever ails the population."

"Quite, he was always a resourceful student that one, now looking back, he is far more advanced than we give him credit for," Filius looked down at his broken cup. Choosing to ignore it. "So where too next," he asked. "Albus."

"Heaven's no," Minerva gasped. "I don't know if it by his doing that it is happening, or if something else is affecting the school. We need to find out if anyone knows and find out how they know."

"So far, Harry seems to be the only Hogwarts student who has spoken up about this," Minerva thought through the events. "The delegations might be clean since they either haven't been here long enough, if Ms. Delacour is to be trusted, but who knows how long it might take before they get affected."

Filius sat and reviewed the evidence. "This assumes it's not a student doing it. Any one of them could have created a means of altering memories, so we would either be dealing with a mastermind or someone who is utterly strange," Pausing his theory for a moment he quickly drew his wand. "Miss Babbling, please bring Miss Luna Lovegood to my office, immediately," then he whispered further. "And be careful she could be dangerous," before his mole patronus disappeared into the school.

"Dangerous," Minerva asked.

"She is the only student I can recall who has had knowledge of things she shouldn't, be that because she may be a seer, she always seems to be thinking differently than other," Filius sat grimly as he trained his wand on his door under the cover of his desk.

Three knocks on the door before Filius opened it with his wand. Luna Lovegood simply skipped and found an open chair next to Minerva. Bathsheba looked at her colleagues in confusion. "Thank you that will be all," Minerva dismissed the Rune Professor back to her class.

"Now Ms. Lovegood, do you know why I have brought you here," Filius asked, hoping to get a confession easily.

"Oh yes, you seem to have gotten rid of the wrackspurts," Luna smiled happily.

Minerva cringed at the sudden explanation of being rid of something so soon after having their mind's cleared.

"Hmm, yes, I do believe so, tell me Miss Lovegood, what are these wrackspurts you speak of," Filius asked.

Luna smile widened as she realized she could finally explain the existence of wrackspurts to someone who would finally listen. "Well professor, wrackspurts are invisible creatures that float in your ears and make your head all fuzzy. Hogwarts has such an infestation of them."

"Quite, tell me, how can we protect ourselves from these wrackspurts," Minerva asked.

"I protect myself with these earrings," Luna smiled as she pointed to the pair of miniature radishes hanging on her lobes. "I can show you how to make one, if you'd like," she offered.

"I have some more questions if you don't mind," Filius raised his hand. "How long would one need to wear this jewelry to rid one of wrackspurts," hoping to extract a timeframe that one would have until they were free of this effect.

"Well it really does depend on how long you've had them," Luna shrugged. "However whatever method you're using seems to remove them really quickly."

"Thank you, however I worry that our method, is only good at removing them, but possibly not at keeping them away," Filius responded.

"Oh that's quite alright, I like to keep a few extra earrings but they've gone missing, nargles like to take them," Luna shrugged. "I should be able to make more once I can get to Hogsmeade on Friday.

Filius' eyes widened Friday was four days away, he didn't know enough about these wrackspurts to know if that would be enough time for them to revert to how they were. "No, that's not soon enough," Filius quickly stood up. He knew from previous interaction that many of Ms. Lovegood's possessions had previously been taken by members of his own house. He quickly left his office and entered the Ravenclaw common room. "Castle elves," Filius called out. "I do not know how many elves I need, so please come quickly."

When a dozen elves had assembled in the common room Filius turned to Luna. "Ms. Lovegood is wearing a pair of earrings," he explained as the cute little girl displayed to the elves the object. "She has said that other pairs have gone missing, I am giving you explicit permission to search EVERY Ravenclaw students belongings, should you find any bring them straight here and I want to know the name of the student who's belongings they were found in."

At that command the house elves quickly dispersed throughout Ravenclaw Tower and in minutes a small pile of earrings and other of Luna's belongings had begun to form in front of the two heads of houses and the pretty little girl. Lastly the elves returned and handed a list to Filius who took that and snagged a couple of pairs of earrings from the pile and handed one set to Professor McGonagall who quickly put them on. Filius looked over the list of names before crumpling it up. "It would seem," he snarled as he turned to face his colleague. "That many of my students have not learned their lesson from last time. I only wish I could thank Mr. Potter for whatever he has done to you which allowed you to lift this fog that was preventing me from seeing what was truly going on."

Luna giggled, "It's okay professor, I'll thank him oh so much for helping get my belongings back." Luna reach into the pile and pulled out a photo. "It's the only one of my mother I have, and I was so very distraught without it. I will have to make sure he understands how happy I am about this, but with how big he is, I'm certain I will enjoy it far more," the blonde teen smiled dreamily before walking away from the gawking adults.

"Surely she doesn't mean to," Flitwick asked.

Minerva nodded, "I have no doubt that she will be sharing a bed with Mr. Potter for many years to come. Oh well." Minerva turned and started to leave. "She's free to choose who she wishes to engage in the carnal arts with and I can't think of a better man than Harry to choose."

Filius flicked his wand and sent Luna's belongings back up the stairs and into her dorm before he followed behind. "Sounds to me like you wouldn't mind being in her position or others," the quarter-goblin teased.

"Oh did I forget to mention, Ms. Delacour has offered me the option to bed her fiancé once he transfer to Beauxbatons next year, and I must say, it is a very tempting offer."

"You can't be serious, he's leaving the school," Filius squeaked.

"That is what you are worried about, not that I admitted to wanting to sleep with a student?"

Filius shrugged. "I would be a hypocrite if I had said there have never been students that I found attractive. At least you are saying you plan to wait for when he is no longer a student and his fiancé is opening their bed to you."

"Yes, I forget sometimes that you were raised as a goblin.'

"Quite alright, I too was an energetic young man and had a wife that wanted a bit more, so I am in no place to judge."

* * *

Harry had sat down at the table with Fleur clinging to his arm, her eyes glazed over in bliss as she cooed and stroked his hair. "Hello Harry Potter, may I please sit here," a quiet voice asked from behind him.

Harry turned to look at who was speaking to him and saw a really attractive girl, in the so pure and innocent that you want to corrupt it way. "Yes please, you have me at a loss though, I don't seem to know your name."

"That's okay Harry Potter, we haven't met yet," Luna said introducing herself. "I'm Luna Lovegood, but all the other students call me Loony."

"Well that's not right at all," Harry shook his head. "People shouldn't be calling you names."

"Well, what do you want to call me then, if you can't call my name," Luna said puzzled.

"How about friend, I could always use more of those," Harry smiled. Harry almost flinched back at how quickly Luna smiled at him.

"Oh that's so nice, I don't have friends, and I really hoped you would be mine after how much you helped me," a small tear forming in Luna's eye. "Oh no, I thought this would be easier if you liked me. But now it's really hard."

"What is Luna, is there a problem," Harry questioned as he put all his attention on the petite blonde.

"If you hadn't gotten rid of the wrackspurts on Professor McGonagall, she wouldn't have gotten them off of Professor Flitwick and then I wouldn't have ever gotten back the only picture I have of my mother," Luna sniffed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Luna," Harry shushed as she pulled the blonde girl tightly too him and stroked her back calmingly.

"Oh I had it all planned out in my head, I came up to you and just ask if letting you use my body like a Knockturn Alley whore would be enough to make up for how happy you've made me, but I ruined it," Luna started bawling, quiet sobs racking her body.

Harry froze like a deer in headlights. "I, Luna," Harry questioned.

"I'm sorry, I should go," Luna cried out as she started to stand up.

"Wait please," Harry said as he grabbed her wrist. "I don't want that, I don't want to use you like a, knockturn alley whore, but I think I would very much enjoy making love to you," Harry quickly spouted. _"Holy shit what am I saying, am I retarded or something."_

"Oooh, 'Arry are you inviting girls into our bed now," Fleur sighed as she looked up at her fiancé then to Luna. "Well you could certainly do worse. What is your name?"

"I'm Luna Lovegood," she replied wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hello Luna, I am Fleur, 'Arry's fiancé, now what is this about letting my future husband make love to you?"

"I just wanted to pay back a debt I owed him for saving my life," Luna confessed.

"Wait, when did I," Harry spoke out loud.

"I was, if I never got a friend this year or lost my mother's photo, I didn't plan on going home this year, I know it would devastate my father, but I would hope that he would forget about me and move on," Luna quietly responded.

"You were going to," Harry shouted as he stood up and pulled Luna towards him.

Luna nodded quickly. "Yes, which is why I need to do this. I, Luna Selene Lovegood, bind my magic and life to Harry James Potter, may he find use of me as a servant. But I am no more a free woman, I am his property. So mote it be."

The chatter in the great hall as many tried to eavesdrop all gasped as the purebloods and those who knew of old customs understood what just transpired.

"What just happened," Harry looked around in confusion.

"I didn't value my life, I was going to end it," Luna started to explain. "Because you cared and saved it, you value it more than I do, it only seems fair to give it to you because you will treat it better than I would. Please Master, will you take me with you," Luna begged.

Harry opened his mouth a few times to try and answer, but no words came out. Fleur leaned over and whispered in his hear, "Repeat after me."

"I, Harry James Potter, on my magic and honor, accept this binding of servitude and swear to cherish the trust given to me by Luna Selene Lovegood, may she find peace, safety and love in my home," Harry finished as he looked around at the shocked students.

"Harry," Minerva quickly rushed over to her student. "Do you have any idea what you have just done."

"Not really no," Harry shrugged. "I think I accepted Luna as my…"

"Well preferably concubine," Luna blushed. "But I'll accept mistress, consort, bed warmer, lover, pet, sex slave or other such forms," she added on.

"Riiiight," Harry nodded. "Uh, I guess that then."

"Why Harry, why does it always have to be you," Minerva sighed as she was resigned to watching her favorite student go through more and more hardship.

Harry looked Minerva in the eyes. "Because I have no control over my life."

"Five points from Gryffindor for sassing me," Minerva huffed.

Harry shrugged and turned back to the table, as he thought on the day's activities as he glanced up the table at Professor Snape. Sighing as he realized there was no way out of this, he stood and walked up to the head table, each of the teachers looking between themselves about who Harry would talk to. To the confusion of everyone watching, he stopped in front of Severus and waited for the man to finish his mouthful of food.

"Yes Potter?" Severus asked.

"Professor Snape, I would like to meet with you privately after dinner, if you have the time," he said maintaining eye contact with his potions professor.

For a moment Snape had considered dismissing the boy offhand but for what had been going on over the day he figured that it would be beneficial to listen to the boy as he had noticed how the staff had changed their demeanor so quickly after his return.

"Very well, I have work to do so do not waste my time," Severus gave his answer. Harry nodded quickly.

"Certainly, it shouldn't be but a few minutes," Harry promised as he went back to the table to finish eating as Fleur and Luna got to know each other. Thankfully, or maybe regretfully, they hadn't started touching each other.

"So he's really that good," Luna gasped as she listened to Fleur describe an incredibly lewd act Harry had performed on her. "Oh golly gosh, I'm a virgin so I hope it doesn't hurt for too long that sounds heavenly."

Some of the others who were listening into the conversation were trying very hard not to blush as how Fleur did not shy away from informing Luna about what Harry would do with them both. "Don't listen to her teasing," Harry said as he gently rubbed Luna's shoulder. "We'll go at whatever speed makes you most comfortable."

"Oooh, hard and rough, can you also pull my hair," Luna requested.

Harry coughed into his cup. "Okay, yeah sure, if you like it that way," he agreed.

* * *

The rest of the dinner entailed Harry trying to ignore much of the stares he was getting but the fact that he openly accepted another Hogwarts' student as his property meant that was out of the question. Finally when the dishes vanished Harry stood up from the table and mentally prepared himself for a few meetings.

"Mate," Ron said as he rushed forward, the crowd parting to not be near him. "Can we maybe do this privately," he asked.

Harry nodded and motioned to an out of the way corner from all the traffic, with a quick whisper Fleur gently guided Luna out towards the Beauxbaton's carriage. "So, what do you have to say to me that's so important. Does it have anything to do with how no one in Gryffindor seems to even acknowledge you exist?"

"Mate, I please, I buggered it all up," Ron admitted. "After you disappeared, I couldn't find a date to the Yule Ball and then I saw Hermione and she looked amazing. Merlin she was gorgeous and then she was on Viktor's arm and I lost it," he confessed. "I said some right bloody stupid things to her and really hurt her feelings."

"Yeah, I know, she told me what you said," Harry folded his arms.

"How do I fix this, Harry, I don't hate her, I was just so frustrated and I let my jealousy get the best of me," Ron pleaded. "I just want my friends back."

Harry noticed that tears began to form in the corner of Ron's eyes. Sighing he looked around. "I'll talk to Hermione and see if she wants to even see you," Harry said. "But after the things she told me you were saying, she might not come alone," Harry added on.

"I don't care, I just don't want to throw away three years of friendship over a stupid fight," Ron sniffled. "Not after everything we've been through."

"Okay, I'll try Ron," Harry agreed. "Now I have to go have a one on one with Snape, of all people."

"Why," Ron questioned. "I mean, you've changed so much since you've been gone, but still Snape is Snape."

"Which is why I need to make things clear between us," Harry said as he headed back into the Great Hall. "Professor," he called out to Severus who was getting out of his seat.

"Potter, we can do this in my office," Severus said.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time, so I'll make this quick," Harry shook his head. The other professors who were still at the table chatting, quieted to listen in to what Harry had to say. "First, I want to thank you, for saving my life from Quirrel in first year and possibly in third year when Lupin forgot his potion." Harry stared at Snape who was eyeing him suspiciously. "Second, I wish to apologize, for thinking it was you who was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone in the first year as well, I thought it was you because I didn't like you. But I think we both know who truly was to blame for that," he said cryptically, to which Snape nodded, aware of the true identity of the thief.

"Lastly, and this is the most important," Harry said before taking a deep breath. The rest of the staff sat eagerly waiting to hear what Harry was going to say next when they gasped as in a flash Harry had his wand pressed to Snape's throat. "I am done with the way you treat me in this school. Whatever the reason for it, it's done, you had three years to berate and insult me. That stops now," Harry hissed. "I will no longer tolerate you deriding me or my family, they're dead, move on. If you continue to do so, I will be forced to take action, and I don't think you want to know what I'm capable of when I really try. Are we clear, Professor?" Harry asked.

Snape never took his eyes off of Harry's before he nodded in agreement.

"Good," Harry smiled as he put his wand away and turned around. "Have a good night everyone, if you need me, I'll be in bed between two beautiful witches," he waved his hand before walking out of the castle.

* * *

There were a few raised eyebrows when a Hogwarts' student entered the Beauxbaton's carriage but once they recognized him as Fleur's fiancé, they resumed their normal activities. Harry passed by a few groups, nodding and greeting as he went before he found the stairway to go up to Fleur's room. When he arrived he was greeted by a truly wonderful sight.

Squirming against the bonding, Luna squealed in delight as Fleur gently stroked her slit with a long finger. "Mmm, your moans sound so cute," Fleur teased as she pinched one of Luna's nipples, causing the girl to buck. The motion pushed the finger in further and the younger witch's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Oh are these sensitive?" she asked as she leaned over and stuck out her tongue. Fleur paused just above the nub and locked her gaze into Luna's wide eyes. The bound and gagged teen nodded quickly.

Fleur took the agreement and with the barest flick of her tongue, lapped at the other girls' breast. "So perky and small," Fleur hummed before closing her lips around the areola and beginning to lick and suck on the tit.

Harry grew hard as he watched the two women play with each other, reaching his hand into his pants to adjust his cock, he shut the door behind him before stripping and climbing onto the bed. "It seems our stud has joined us finally," Fleur smiled as she watched Harry pull out his cock. She loved seeing Luna's eyes bulge in astonishment at her master's package. "Do you like what you see," she whispered into the bound witch's ear. Luna nodded slowly. "Do you want him to fuck you," she continued nibbling on her lobe. Luna nodded even faster. "Do you want him to ravage you like a dirty whore." Luna couldn't possible move her head any quicker at that question. "Well you heard her," Fleur laid back and began to finger herself. "Harry, mon etalon, give her what she deserves," she ordered.

Harry didn't waste a moment before he plunged himself into Luna's folds, the blonde screamed in ecstasy at his meatpole striking her womb. Doing what he was asked of earlier, he forgone the normal slow build up that he would have done and instead pistoned into Luna over and over. His slick shaft pumping her as she struggled against the bonds.

Fleur sped up her masturbation as she watched her fiancé fuck the tiny witch. "Yes, like that," she moaned as she watched Luna orgasm from the pleasure of Harry's huge dick ravage her cunt. "Mmm, I'm gonna cum," Fleur cried out.

Harry already panting from his exertion readjusted his angle so Luna's hips were lifted up by his arms and he could insert himself entirely, pushing past the young witches cervix his head fit inside before he burst and filled her womb with his thick white sperm. Pulling back for a few inches before he slammed his hips forward, he let loose another rope of sperm. Luna had done an admirable job but for her first time and under the effects of a few spells that would ease the pain and heighten the pleasure that Fleur had used, she was already on the edge from the older woman's touch and with her master's penis inside her, she was in a constant state of bliss as Harry filled her with his seed. The activity exhausted her and she fell asleep with a large smile on her face.

Gently setting her down, Harry leaned over the sleeping witch, sweat dripping from his face. He panted deeply trying to suck in as much air as he could. "Fuck, that was rough," he said as he normally had time to build a rhythm with Fleur but going 100% from the start was draining.

"It was very sexy, and look at how cute she is," Fleur leaned over to rest her head on Harry's shoulder. "Aww," she cooed as she watched her fiance's sperm dribble out of Luna's vagina. Tenderly she drug her finger up the slit, collecting some of the liquid on the tip before she stuck it in her mouth and cleaned it off. "We'll have to work on her stamina before we can really have some fun, but I'm happy," Fleur confessed.

"That's wonderful," Harry sighed as he lay down next to Luna. Reaching his arm over the sleeping blonde who curled into Harry's body.

"She's like a kitten, that you can fuck," Fleur smirked as she sandwiched Luna between herself and Harry. "So what is on the agenda for tomorrow my love?"

"Well, I guess I should go to class at some point, if I want to get the top grades in the school, then I can't spend all my time having sex," Harry lamented.

"Oui, unless you can convince them to make sex a class, then maybe," Fleur joked.

"Oh haha," Harry laughed. "I would be worried then, there's plenty of people in that place I would live quite happily to never picture having sex. Goodnight my love," Harry said as the lights dimmed.

* * *

It was a slow morning the next day for Harry after rising. It began with engaging in sex with Luna who was insatiable, then a shower, then shower sex with Fleur, then actually getting clean, watching Fleur and Luna play with each other because they didn't want to get dressed, him joining in, having to shower again. He finally managed to get himself to class and stood himself next to Hermione who squeaked because she forgot he was even back and because he came over in his invisibility cloak to avoid being seen. "Harry, where were you, you were almost late," she whispered as Hagrid began to explain more about the blast ended screwts.

"Well, I would have been here but with two very horny witches, my mornings are a bit slower to start it would seem," Harry whispered back. "By the way, are you and Viktor enjoying each other?"

"That's very personal," Hermione blushed. "But yes, I never thought it would feel so good."

"That's great if you want, Fleur and I have a few books I think you might enjoy," Harry offered.

The prospect of new books was beginning to outway the puritanical upbringing Hermione was used to but before she could respond a familiar, snarky voice spoke up. "Hey look, Scarhead is back, what finally get done fucking the crazy bint and the half-breed whore," Draco laughed while a few Slytherins chuckled.

"Oi Mr. Malfoy, there won't be no talk like that in my class," Hagrid interjected.

"Why, it's true, Scarhead's standards are so low he might decide to give the mudblood a pity fu-." Draco started to taunt before Harry slammed his fist into Draco's jaw. The blond boy landed on the ground before spitting out a mouthful of blood and a tooth.

"Sorry you were saying something," Harry glared. "I couldn't hear you through your broken jaw."

"Uu can doo iss," Malfoy said as he tried to stand, blood dripping from his mouth. "Ai, ill I 'ell muh fafer abow is," he threatened as he scrambled up to the school.

"Yeah, I'll kick his worthless Death Eater arse too," Harry shouted after the retreating blond. "Bloody hell, that's smarts though," he hissed as he realized that breaking someone's jaw, will also likely break your fist in the process. He looked up at the silent class before raising his hands in defeat. "What, you all can't tell me he hasn't had that coming for three years now?"

* * *

"A day, you are back a day and already stirring up trouble," McGonagall sighed as she sat in the meeting room. In the room sat Draco, his parents, Severus Snape, Hagrid, McGonagall, Harry and Dumbledore. Hagrid had just finished giving his accounting of the incident as he saw it during his class.

Harry shrugged. "What can I say, Malfoy's a little shit."

Lucius scoffed as he firmly prevented his son from jumping out of the seat. "I think we all know that the-Boy-Who-Lived has had too much free reign in this school. He will need a fitting punishment. He seems to like to fight like a muggle, so why should he not be expelled and made to live like them."

Before Minerva could interject with how she disagreed with that idea Harry spoke up. "Oh if we're talking about punishments, how about we start with you, giving Ginny Weasley, Tom's, I mean Voldemort's diary. Did you know it possessed her and unleashed Salazar Slytherin's basilisk on the school? Pretty sure that's illegal."

"How dare you," Lucius objected as he stood up. "I will not be slandered like this."

Harry shot out of his seat at the same time. "Oh and how about when you tried to use the killing curse on me at the end of my second year, huh?" He shouted over the adult. "How's your arse after Dobby kicked it halfway down the hall?"

"You little shit," Lucius seethed as his anger rose and the other adults argued.

"You call that hissing," Harry scoffed. "_I__͍̗̩̩̥̜̻__ h__̞͇̠̪__̣__͕͇__i__̲̪__s__̟__s b__̬̙__eṭ__̯̬__t__͉̝̘̳͚̪__e__͉̝͖͈̩__r__͕̠__̰͇̤̖__t__̪͎͇͖͕__h__̤̭̳__an__͕__͎̙__a__̙̦__n__̙̯__y__̤͈̯̙͓__o__̙̻̲__n__̱__e__̻͍̻͉̬̥̱__,__̮__̗͍__̣__̦̜̺͚__s__͍̯̳͚͙__̣o__͓__ c__̩̳͎̰__om__̜̯̪__e__̥̳̤̯̝__̟̠͚̺̝ͅ__o__̟̤̖̖̠̯__n__̲̬̩̮̦̹__̻̺̮͕̗̞__g__͍͈̼̖__i__̥̹̺̫̳__v__̠̭̫̹̩__e__͎̬̫̻__͙͎̙̫͍__m__̳̦͙̪͕__e__͇̜͇̗̦͔__͓__a__̟__n__͇__͍__e__̞͚̹̤ͅ__x__̪̜̩̭̫__cu__̖̪͈̱̻__̣__͖__s__͖̯̝̺__e__͍̻__̱̠__̣__̘͕__t__̬̮̭__o__̺̤̲͍͔__̯̠̻͎̞͉̩__p__̳͓͇__u__͖̘__̣__̙͇̺̝__t__̟__͓̼__y__̙̹̟̥__o__̮̲__u__̞__r__̦__̳̦͖__d__͔̹̹͉͔ͅ__e__͕͔͚__a__̦̗̳__t__͎̲̟̠̜__h__͉̭̲̭̳̺__̤__̣__̬̰̦__e__̪__a__̠̬̭__ter __͇͎__a__̳̻̹__r__̳̹̱̰̦͕͈__s__̝̰͈̹ͅ__e__̝̳̤̼̹͓ͅ__͙̖̱̲̼__o__̯̜__u__̜̺̼͓̬__t__͚̤͍̞̘__͍̖̹__o__͔̮͇͍̻__f__̯͓̙̪__̣ __̖̯̬̫͇͎̠__m__̱̬̗__y__͉̤̬͍̜̥̺__̲̥̩__̣__̹̫__m__̪̤__i__͕̻̜̲̱̜͚__s__͎͚͔__ery_," Harry hissed in parseltongue at the father.

With a gasp Lucius backed away from the table, the knowledge of Potter's ability to speak the language of snakes not spoken of outside of the school to often making it easy to forget, and to hear it once again returned old memories of his former master.

"What was that Lucy, remind you too much of your owner?" Harry joked as he sat down in his chair.

Straightening his robes Lucius sat back down. "Well clearly, the boy has never been taught respect," he said as he pushed his hair back.

"Pssh, I know respect, only two people in this room I don't see deserving of it, and they both have blond hair," Harry retorted.

"Please, Harry, let me," Minerva stopped her student before things escalated even further.

"Alright Minnie," Harry shrugged as he leaned back in his seat.

"Now as neither party has disputed the events as told by Professor Hagrid," Minerva stated. "Both will serve a detention for their part in the altercation."

"That's preposterous," Draco exclaimed. "He struck me."

"After, you insulted his fiancé and servant," Minerva added on. "As much as Hogwarts tries to keep social standing out of the day to day lives of the students, unfortunately due to both of your lineages," she tried to keep herself from smirking as she pulled out a scroll. "This certified Gringott's missive would state that because a member of the house of Black has, spoken ill of its heir apparent spouse or fiancé, Harry Potter, named by the Lord Black was well within his bounds of familial right to stop a lesser member of his house from bringing dishonor or shame onto it."

Many of the occupants had their jaws dropped by this information. Narcissa whirled on her husband. "I want a divorce," she demanded before turning back to Harry. "Please, Heir Black, I never knew of what my husband had schemed. If I had known he would attempt to kill children in the school, I would have left him sooner, that my own son would choose to act so brazenly against the future Lord of his house, is," Narcissa wiped a tear from her eye. "Please, find it in your heart for forgiveness," she pleaded.

Harry had no idea what was happening as he wasn't even aware he had any connection to Sirius, but he nodded anyway. "Of course," he slowly said as he looked to Dumbledore who just shrugged, which to Harry meant, there was no right or wrong way to do this, but thinking back to Luna, he just said what came to mind. "I Heir Apparent of the House of Black, graciously accept her apology and offer forgiveness, comfort and safety in my home," he stated as he improvised an oath.

For a moment Narcissa's eyes flickered to her very soon-to-be former husband before she nodded and started to speak. "I, Narcissa Malfoy," her voice warbling. "Accept Heir Apparent Potter's offer and b-bind myself to his house," she finished quickly clenching her eyes shut in worry.

* * *

"So darling," Fleur said as she eyed the mother who was nervously standing behind an outwardly calm, but inwardly terrified Harry. "What did you do?"

"Well you see, I'm kind of dumb and maybe improvised a magical oath, without knowing what I was doing," he answered as he recalled what happened after Narcissa finished her vow.

Lucius shot out of his chair and grabbed his son, dragging him from the room, despite his protests. Albus had slammed his head into the table while Snape and McGonagall gaped in shock at the only remaining student. Hagrid smiled then opened his mouth. "So uh, what just happened, sort of got lost after all the yellin' started."

"Harry, I can't believe," Minerva groaned as she knew Harry had no idea what he just did.

"What?" he asked. "Oh man, I did something wrong again."

"You bloody married her you daft fool," Minerva screeched as she slapped Harry in the back of the head.

"Fuuuuuu," Harry looked back and forth between the two women. "Aheh, so uh, hello Mrs. Potter," he chuckled.

"My husband is an idiot," Narcissa bemoaned as she watched him get strips torn off him by Fleur, who was to soon be her sister-wife, all the while the other blonde witch giggled as she sat on the bed. "Well at least nothing's changed then," she shrugged. "Well enough of that," Narcissa interrupted the Veela. "Husband, we will need to get the finances in order and prepare for us to move into the Potter Manor upon this school year ending."

"Potter Manor?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, where the Potter family had lived for generations," Narcissa explained.

"But, Volde-, Tom," he corrected as he saw the woman about to flinch at the name. "Destroyed my parents' home when he attacked."

Sighing she pushed Harry onto the bed. "No, what the Dark Lord did was destroy a bolthole your parents were hiding in," she replied. "Godric's Hollow was nothing more than a safehouse that Dumbledore was lending to your parents at the time, the Potter Manor is in France, where your family is descended from."

"Huh, I didn't know that," Harry mused.

"Of course not," Narcissa rolled her eyes. "It would seem you have been living under a rock all these years."

"Not too far off, it was a cupboard under my aunt and uncle's stairs," Harry chimed in.

"What?" Narcissa looked down at her teenage husband. "Are you serious?" Nodding his head Harry spoke up about some of his home life before Hogwarts. "That's awful, how could they treat their family like this, it's unconscionable."

"Well, they didn't seem to see it that way, but hey," Harry smiled. "If what you're saying is true, I might not have to see them ever again, especially after we kill Tom for good."

"I feel like the more you speak the less I know, husband, especially why you choose to refer to him as Tom," Narcissa said bluntly.

"Ehh, so uh, now what," Harry shrugged.

"I want to see how enjoyable our one and possibly only time you get to touch me is," Narcissa said as she stripped down. Despite having given birth, she was still only in her thirties and with proper care for her body, she put all but the perkiest and most curvaceous women to shame. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw that perfect milk white mounds of her breasts.

Her thin waist bulging out into thick hips with plump and supple thighs. Harry let out a wheeze as he took in this heavenly visage. Fleur patted him on the back harshly to knock him out of his daze. "Don't take too long, she looks good enough to eat, and I will want a slice," Fleur huskily said as she pushed Harry forward so he could strip out of his robes.

"Oh Maeve," Narcissa cried out as Harry humped her pussy. He had her leg held to his chest so he could press in further, the blonde newlywed had to bite her finger to keep herself from screaming in pleasure as her husband's massive cock brought her to another orgasm.

"And just wait until," Fleur said between breathes as she licked away at Luna's pussy. "He sticks it," her breathing heavy as she was pushed back into the small witch's crotch. "In your arse."

"I don't think I could take much more," Narcissa declared as Harry fired his load into her womb. "I never knew sex could be this good," she twitched her legs feeling the warmth spread inside her.

Harry rolled his wife onto her stomach and gently spread her cheeks as he prodded her pink anus with the tip of his cock. "I love this part," he whispered as he plunged inside.

Narcissa couldn't even let out a sound for a few moments as her husband fucked her asshole. Finally when her brain finished processing that wonderful feeling, she was only capable of letting out the sounds no sane woman could make, but in this moment she was no more than a beast being bred.

* * *

The next morning was even more awkward for the other students as they found Harry seated next to Fleur and Luna, which was normal as of the previous day, but now Harry also had a stunningly beautiful older witch smiling next to him. "Harry," Hermione questioned. "Who is this?"

"This is Narcissa Potter, my wife," he answered quickly and quietly.

Hermione's eye twitched rapidly. "I'm sorry," she hissed as she leaned across the table. "Did you just say," her voice rapidly rising. "She," pointing towards the mother. "is your WIFE."

"Mhm," Harry quickly affirmed before trying to devour his morning meal. He had to stop once Hermione started slapping the top of his head. "Ow hey, come on, quit it," Harry defended. "It was an accident."

"How can you accidentally marry someone," Hermione shouted.

Before Hermione could berate him further, Draco stormed over, seething. Breathing heavily Draco opened his mouth to try and rant at Harry. "How dare you, that is my mother, you, you, you, scoundrel."

"Mate, you married Draco's mom," Ron spat out his drink. "Bloody hell."

"Another detention, Mr. Weasley," Minerva said as she came over once again to prevent an incident.

"Fair," Ron nodded. "But mate, how?"

Narcissa took a slight sip of her tea before setting it in its saucer. "Because my husband is not very bright, thankfully, he is at least very satisfactory in bed, so I have traded up in that regard," Narcissa stated. "_Very _satisfactory," she purred as she rubbed her thighs together.

"You had sex with my mother," Draco roared as he drew his wand. However because Minerva was expecting trouble she quickly divested him of his wand.

"Ten points from Slytherin for drawing your wand on another student," Minerva scolded. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you would return to your seat and we can all try to get through this meal without any more," she said before the doors swinging open and Amelia Bones stormed in. "Or not," the head of Gryffindor threw up her hands and walked back to the staff table.

"Where is Mr. Harry Potter," Amelia shouted as she stormed down the aisle. "Where is that no good," a parchment of paper in her hands.

Harry raised his hand. "Right here," he said as he watched the red headed woman approached. While Harry was not the most observant of all human he did notice the scowl on the woman's face. "I didn't do it," he quickly stated when he saw her drawing her wand.

"Really, you had nothing to do with this," Amelia growled as she shoved the paper into his face, which he took and then began to read.

"Upon his coming of age," Harry mumbled. "Unwed Child of house Potter and unwed child of house Bones, to be wed." he exclaimed. "Signed James Potter and Edgar Bones." He looked up at the woman then back to the paper. "But I, how?"

"Did you happen to do anything that might have emancipated you recently dear husband," Amelia asked.

"Well, I sort of accidentally got married," Harry confessed. "But, I don't see."

Amelia screamed at the top of her lungs. "You got married, how," she demanded to know.

"Well I sort of bound Narcissa Malfoy as my wife," Harry pointed to his latest entrant to his rapidly complicating relationship.

"Hello Amelia, or should I say Sister-Wife," she teased as she watched her husband fumble around.

"Wait, auntie," Susan hurried over as she saw how distraught her caretaker was getting. "If it's unwed child of house bones, why was it not me?"

"Because you are still underage, so you cannot be married off, not until you are seventeen," Amelia explained. "But as I am not a married woman and of age and because the boneheads who wrote this didn't specify, then I have to fulfil the contract now."

Harry paused for a moment as he absorbed that information. Slowly he turned back to face Hermione and the rest of the table that was shocked at this latest revelation. "And that, is how I accidentally marry someone," he snarked.

Deciding that since his latest, acquisition was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the teachers collectively decided that Harry was excused from classes that day as they just didn't want to put up with whatever nonsense he was going to be involved in.

* * *

"So…" Harry said as he thrummed his fingers on the tabletop. "How's life?" he said awkwardly, using an icebreaker to try and start a conversation.

"Well this morning I woke up to find myself married to a fifteen-year-old boy," Amelia huffed as she folded her arms over her ample chest.

"Fourteen," Harry corrected.

"Oh yes, fourteen, that's so much better, when the minister hears this, he's just going to be delighted that it's only a fourteen-year-old wizard I've gotten hitched to," Amelia shouted.

Harry wiggled a finger in his ear to dampen the ringing from all the yelling. "He probably won't be minister for much longer at least, so there's that upside," Harry smiled.

Amelia and Narcissa looked at Harry in confusion. "Husband," Narcissa said. "What do you know?"

Harry feeling the pressure of four beautiful women all staring at him tugged at his collar. "So it all started when Tom Riddle killed my parents," Harry said as he started to lay out all the information he knew. A few hours later he sat back in his seat exhausted from answering any questions that he could. "Eyup, so we have a plan to kill the Dark Wanker and then I'll see what my options are from there," harry sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

"He's alive," Amelia shouted.

"He was a half-blood," Narcissa added on.

"We're going to move to France," Luna said dreamily.

"Yes to all of that," Harry took a sip of his drink he had Dobby bring.

"So that's what the Unspeakables have been up to," Amelia sat back and analyzed the information she was just provided with what she had been seeing the last few weeks.

"And you know the Minister has been illegally sending people to Azkaban without a trial?" Narcissa asked as she began to plot of ways to use this information.

"Ahuh," Harry answered. "He's kind of a berk."

"I have such a headache," Amelia groaned as she laid her head in her arms on the table.

Fleur came up behind her future sister-wife and began to rub her shoulders. "I know a wonderful cure for a headache."

"Really," Amelia asked as she looked up at the veela hopefully.

Fleur smiled and nodded, "It's absolutely wonderful," she whispered into the red heads ear.

"I'll try anything," Amelia sighed as she already started to feel better.

* * *

The halls were filled with Amelia's squeals of pleasure as Harry thrust into her mouth. On her back and on the table, she was at the perfect angle that Harry could push his cock all the way down her throat. All she had to do was relax and let her new husband's meat rod plunge down her mouth and plug her airway. Narcissa had been shown the proper way to eat cunt by Fleur so she was tasked with having her first taste of pussy.

Amelia clamped her thighs around the blonde woman's head as she was brought to orgasm once more by the duo. With Harry's pole filling her throat she couldn't breath and began to feel lightheaded which was a marvelous way to deal with a headache. Her last coherent thought before Harry rested his heaving ballsack on her face as he unloaded his cum directly into her throat was how she ever lived without having her face fucked like this before.

Harry pulled his cock out of Amelia's throat before she pursed her lips and began to suck on Harry's tip, refusing to let him out of her mouth before she got all the semen out of it. Finally with a satisfying pop, Harry's cock was freed and Amelia lay on her back swirling his cum around with her tongue. She made a spectacle of swallowing the thick white liquid before giggling like a schoolgirl at Harry's amazement.

"I can see why you are able to keep these women happy husband," Amelia said. "But will it be enough for all of us?"

Harry looked at the room of horny women before nodded vigorously. "I will make sure it is," he declared.

* * *

Like all other days though, Harry Potter was still a student at Hogwarts and had made sure he would attend his classes to do the absolute best he could. "Mr. Potter, if you are going to engage in the, ahem, carnal arts before a lesson," Professor Sprout waved her hand in front of her nose. "Do show some curtesy to the rest of the class and shower before arriving."

Harry blushed at how embarrassing it was for his teacher to tell him he smelled like sex but the other students in the class were more nervous because they weren't sure if they were supposed to laugh or not at the situation. Finally an hour had passed and the awkward class had ended meaning most of the students had free time before lunch. "Uncle Harry," Susan chirped as she skipped towards the man who married her aunt.

"Hmm, oh, hello Susan," Harry greeted. "And Uncle Harry, really?"

"You did marry my aunt," Susan explained, then took a sniff of his clothes. "Among other things, now I have to ask, when do I get my allowance," she asked with a hand out.

Quickly patting his clothes Harry pulled out a sack of coins and handed it to Susan. "Uh, here, I uh, don't spend it all in one place."

"I was just joking about the allowance," Susan said trying her hardest not the laugh.

"Oh so can I," Harry pointed to the sack.

"No, think of this as the first of many gifts for stealing my auntie away from me," Susan stuck out her tongue. "And if you're going to be having sex with her, you will never tell me about it, that's rule one," Susan started to list her requirements. "Number two, is that you seemingly are getting multiple partners, which I don't think you had much say in, but if you ever break her heart, I will hunt you down, rip off your cock and force feed it to you, do I make myself clear," Susan said as she pressed her wand to Harry's crotch.

Very worried about her doing anything down there, he quickly nodded. "Wouldn't dream of it, I swear Susan, please don't hurt me," he whimpered as she pressed the wood firmly against his nethers. After a moment she didn't move before smiling at her uncle and putting her wand away.

"Great, just keep making her happy and we won't have any problems, bye Uncle Harry," she said as she skipped away.

Exhaling deeply Harry braced himself on the wall before Ron and Hermione came up behind him. "Merlin, that was scary," he huffed as he fought to get his pulse down.

"What was scary," Ron asked.

"I think Susan just gave me the Dad Speech," Harry answered.

"What's that," Ron questioned as he wasn't sure if that was some muggle thing he wasn't aware of.

"Well you are a boy, you wouldn't know about it until you have it used on you," Hermione explained.

"So what is it," Ron asked.

"Sorry Ronald, you'll have to wait until you get a girlfriend before you find out," Hermione smirked as she walked into the castle.

"Wait is she teasing me now," Ron turned to Harry who was straightening his tie.

"I think so," Harry shrugged. "I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet though, so maybe everything is going back to normal since I'm here now."

"Here," Ron airquoted. "When you aren't shagging someone in a broom closet, yeah," Ron stepped passed a teacher.

"One more detention Mr. Weasley," Minerva sighed.

"I object," Ron shouted. "It's completely true what I said, and I shouldn't be punished for it."

"Hmm, I'll allow it, but don't say it in front of me again," Minerva thought. "I don't need to be reminded of how long I have to wait," she muttered as she walked away.

"Are you," Ron looked over at Harry. "Mate, tell me you aren't."

"After I transfer out of Hogwarts, yeah," harry confessed.

"That's our mmfphmm," Ron started to shout before Harry covered his mouth.

"I know, but it's not a problem if I'm no longer a Hogwarts student, and after this year, everything's going to be nuts and I'm gonna get some time at a less crazy school."

"Merlin," Ron gasped. "Can't you do anything normal?"

"No mate, don't you know, I'm Harry Potter."

* * *

And that day was going well, Harry his two wives, servant and fiancé all sat in the great hall for dinner, which was made awkward not because of the newest addition to Harry's ever expanding family, but because the Weasley twins would keep asking Harry for tips on how to get their own harems.

"Come on, there has to be a secret," Fred pleaded.

"It's the scar isn't it," George guessed. "Ladies love scars, and that's the most famous one."

"Non," Fleur chuckled. "Eet is not ze scar, maybe try a leetle lower."

"Of course," George sat back.

Fred shook his head. "How absolutely shallow, but it makes sense, men with big di-"

"It's his heart you morons," Fleur shouted dropping her accent in frustration.

Narcissa smirked. "But a big cock is such a nice bonus," she shuddered as she recalled Harry plugging her snatch in an unused classroom earlier in the day.

Amelia smiled as she took a drink of her tea that was helping to soothe her sore throat. "It really is."

"It's not fair," Fred pouted.

George sniffled. "All we want is our own harems."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well how about this the next person to come through the door, is all yours."

And like Karma slapping everyone in the face, the next person through the door was a truly hideous woman, who more resembled a toad than person.

The twins looked at the woman before pleading for mercy with Harry. "We didn't mean it."

"Take it back, I don't want that responsibility anymore."

"Hem hem, there you are, you filthy trollop," Dolores Umbridge sneered at Amelia. "When Fudge had gotten wind of this scandal, he sent me to investigate and what do I find," she looked over the assembled group of women and Harry. "Of all the things you could do to end your career, well that allows Fudge to select a better qualified Director, maybe someone who will actually listen to her superiors."

Amelia sighed as she set down her cup before she could respond Harry spoke up. "What do you mean, end her career?"

"Of course her career is over, why would you let your wife work when she should be bearing and raising your children," Umbridge stated matter of factly.

"Uh because I'm not going to stop her from pursuing her career for as long as she likes," Harry shook his head in confusion. "All of my wives and such are free to do as they please, I'm not their master, or at least for all of them I'm not," as he recalled that technically he was Luna's master, but he didn't like the think about that.

"But what about your children, who will raise them then," Umbridge stomped her foot.

"Well first of all that's a deeply personal question," Harry stated. "Secondly, I will, I would love the opportunity to be around my family as much as possible, and I will do whatever I can to make them happy. Now if you're done," Harry said as he pointed to the door. "Kindly leave me and mine alone before I take steps to ensure you aren't harassing them."

"Do you know who I am," Dolores croaked.

"I don't care who you think you are," Harry stood up from his seat. "Leave before I see if Aragog would like a meal for his children."

Before she could utter another word, she was being ushered out of the Great Hall by the Headmaster. "Can you believe some people," Harry scoffed as he sat back down.

"So you meant it then," Narcissa asked hopefully. "You don't mind us pursuing a career."

"Of course I don't," Harry said. "I'm no one's master, not now Luna," he said quickly before the little blonde could correct him. "And if any of you wanted to get a job or keep a job, I shouldn't have any say in it to begin with."

For a moment Harry's ladies sat quietly before Narcissa squealed and jumped out of her seat. "Where do you think she's going," Harry asked as he watched her turn a corner.

* * *

That night, Narcissa entered Fleur's bedroom in the carriage, which was quickly filling up with people. "Husband," she whispered as she roused his from his slumber. "I have something, _exciting _to show you."

"Mm yeah," Harry responded as he sat up before he was completely awake starring at the blonde bombshell dressed like a nurse. "I am awake, very awake."

"I talked to Madame Pomfrey and she's willing to let me do an apprenticeship under her so I can become a healer, Lucius would never have even entertained the idea."

"Well if it makes you happy," Harry smiled, which grew wider as Narcissa crawled onto the bed and straddled Harry, giving him a wonderful view up her skirt, where the white cotton panties sat snugly against her sex. "And could you please, call me Harry."

Leaning onto his chest, Narcissa smiled. "Harry," she whispered into his ear.

"I like that," he gasped as his hands caressed her hips.

"Harry," she breathed into his ear.

Shuddering Harry quickly freed his penis and slid her underwear to the side. "Please, one more time," he requested as he lined himself up.

"Ha-ARRY," Narcissa squealed as Harry impaled her with his cock.

Their motions quickly woke the other witches who while excited to watch Harry have sex with Narcissa dressed as a slutty nurse, all silently came to the conclusion that they would need to get a bed just for sleeping if things like this were going to be common.

* * *

In the large room behind the staff table in the great hall, a meeting was occurring. "I don't see why my student should bother continuing to compete," Karkaroff sneered. "This Mr. Potter has done everything he can to undermine the competition so I don't see the point in Durmstrang being here any longer."

"Oh posh," Olympe retorted. "Harry is not the one that your champion is sleeping with."

"Don't get me started on that mudblood," Karkaroff cut off the headmistress. "Just because ever since the two of them have started a "relationship"." He waggled his fingers. "That Krum's test scores have risen to the highest they have ever been is not as important as getting to the bottom of what's really happening."

"And what would that be Igor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Trying to deny it," Karkaroff shouted. "You have done something to this castle to turn it into nothing more than a den of lust, how else do you explain the sudden attraction all these women are having to The-_Boy_-Who-Lived?"

"Just a hot piece of ass," Olympe muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Dumbledore quirked an eyebrow at hearing that.

"I said, you're just an ass," she deflected the inquiry.

Growling Karkaroff glared at the half-giantess. "Please, let us get to the important business about determining the hostages for the second task," Dumbledore said trying to keep the peace. "Now, who do you suggest for your candidates, the original plan was that each of their dates to the Yule Ball would be chosen, which in the case of Viktor Krum and Cedric Digory can still happen due to their, ahem, paramores being available."

"But, with Monsieur Potter and Mademoiselle Delacour having chosen each other, even if they never did arrive," Olympe reasoned. "We couldn't designate them as each other's hostages."

"Then take one of his other whores I don't care," Karkaroff sat back in his chair with a huff.

"Yes," Dumbledore rolled his eyes. "Well do have fun telling Madame Bones, sorry Potter, that you wish to take her hostage under the Black Lake and I will send in the house elves to clean up whatever is left of you then."

"Fine, not her then," Karkaroff shook his head, Madame Bones had a fierce reputation outside of Britain in the other European countries as a no-nonsense law enforcer.

"Ooh, I wonder what horrible things Mrs. Narcissa Potter will do to you, I hear her sister Bellatrix wasn't the only one who had a knack for the Dark Arts," Olympe teased.

"Nope, not her either," Karkaroff shivered, being a former Death Eater, he was VERY aware of what Bellatrix was capable and willing to do to another person and if Narcissa inherited even a little of that same mean streak, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near the woman. "The little blonde one then," he said.

Olympe felt she had gotten enough of a rise out of the old man and turned towards Dumbledore. "I nominate Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, she is dear to my student and would likely adore the chance to be with her family after the event."

"That seems to conclude the discussion," Dumbledore said as he stood up to leave the room. "This has been very productive and now we can all go and get some rest."

"Mmm, one more thing," Olympe added. "Where has Mister Crouch gone."

"I do not know," Albus said. "All I know is he was here in the castle and left to go to his office at the ministry and did not return."

"Along with your missing Defense Professor, I am beginning to worry if some of what Monsieur Potter has said is true," she tested the headmaster. "That Hogwarts isn't as safe as they claim it to be."

"Nonsense," Albus denied. "Hogwarts is the safest place in all of Britain."

"Mmm, we shall see," Olympe hummed as she and the other headmasters retired for the evening.

* * *

"So husband," Narcissa asked as she looked at Harry who was messing with the golden egg from the first task. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh well, I need to figure out the clue for the next task," Harry answered. "Ultimately it doesn't really matter but, I should still put in the effort."

As the group moved through the castle to the great hall for breakfast a girl with bright pink hair approached. "Watcher Potter, Auntie," Tonks chirped as she came forward.

"Ah, Nymphadora, what a, a surprise," she replied. "Husband this is my niece, Nymphadora Tonks."

"Come on, don't call me that," Tonks stomped her foot and chaired her hair from pink to purple.

"Wicked." Harry replied as he watched the change. "How'd you do that?"

"Metamorphamagus, I'm a natural shapeshifter," Tonks answered. "So you're the boss ladies new hubby then? Doesn't look like much, but then again I haven't seen you since you were a firsty."

"Huh," Harry questioned.

"Before we get sucked into confusing the poor lad, tell me, why are you here Nymphadora," Narcissa asked as she rapped her fingers on her arm. "I thought you had lived your lifelong dream of being an auror and fighting evil doers."

"Well yeah, that's sort of why I'm here," Tonks stuck out her tongue. "See boss lady wants to ensure that her new husband is safe, apparently she is concerned about some things and needs someone in Hogwarts that can keep an eye on him. Since she can't be there all the time and she apparently doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore, so she picked me since I can blend in with the crowd."

Harry watched as Tonks shifted her body to look much smaller and younger. "Do you like," Tonks twirled to show off the change. "I figured since you have three blondes already and a redhead with Madame Potter, you could do with a brunette." She teased then looked at Fleur and Narcissa. "Although," she pondered before she expanded her chest to surpass the other witches bust size. "There, now I'll fit in a bit more."

"Durr." Harry blinked as he looked at the different but still very attractive woman in front of him.

"Oh there you go, you broke him," Fleur bemoaned. "That seems a tad unfair though." She said as she looked from her chest to Tonks'.

"Hey I don't have natural magical beauty nor the whole hot mom vibe going on, so I use what I can," Tonks stuck out her tongue. "So come on Harry, you need to introduce me to your friends." She stated as she dragged Harry into the great hall.

"Another one," Ron and Hermione shouted as they saw the busty witch drag Harry into the hall.

"What did you do this time, get given Excalibur and decide you'd take the Lady of the Lake instead," Ron fumed.

"Duh," Harry babbled as Tonks giggled from his reaction.

"Don't be too hard on him," Tonks sighed. "I just need a real man who can handle all of me," she teased as she shoved Harry's face into her bountiful bosom.

"Ahem," a throat cleared behind them. Turning to face the newest person was Cedric. "I uh, could I speak to Harry for a moment," he nervously said as he watched the other Hogwarts champion try to pull away from the busty witch who held him captive.

"Sure Cedric, just give me, a moment," he started to push away. Before resorting to tickling his way out.

"Ahh, cheater," Tonks shrieked as she let go of Harry so he could go and have his conversation, looking around she noticed that the other women in Harry's life were glaring at her. "What?" she smirked as she took a plate of food.

"I do not care for the way you inserted yourself into this group," Fleur folded her arms.

"What, I'm just playing, not like he's going to be screwing my brains out anytime soon." Tonks shrugged. "Unless the rumors are true and he's carrying a bigger stiffy than a mountain troll." Noticing that no one else was laughing she raised her hands. "Jeez, kidding, kidding."

* * *

"So Cedric, what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked as the two found a quiet corridor away from the throngs of students milling about.

Tugging at his collar, "Have you uh, figured out the second task yet?" he asked nervously.

"Not yet, I think I'm close though," Harry shook his head.

"Fleur hasn't said anything?" Cedric said in shock.

"No, we promised not to talk about the tournament, keeps it entertaining at least, plus we have _much _better things to do than discuss this mess," Harry smirked.

Nervously chuckling Cedric looked around. "Ye-yeah, most of the uh, castle is aware of what things you do."

"Probably," Harry sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "Did not think this was how my year was going to go, but hey, at least it's entertaining."

"Can I uh, ask you a favor," Cedric looked around. "I'll give you a hint for the egg is you can promise me something."

"Sure Cedric," Harry nodded. "What seems to be the problem."

"Please, don't steal Cho away from me," Cedric begged. "I love her, and you are kind of acquiring women at an alarming rate and I'm worried you'll set your sights on her."

Harry took a step back in shock as he realized that what Cedric was asking was very different than what he was expecting. "Cedric, I promise I have no intentions on stealing anyone away from anyone else, just these things happened, and I think you shouldn't be telling me you love her. I think she needs to hear that from you," Harry patted him on the shoulder.

"You really think so," Cedric asked.

"I think I have a bit of experience in the field of romance, but nothing has made Fleur, Cissa, Melie or Luna happier than when I say I love them," Harry admitted.

"And the new girl," Cedric asked, recalling the brunette at the table, as if forgetting about a woman with double H cup breasts was even possible.

"It's complicated," Harry admitted.

"Sounds like being Harry Potter isn't all that fun," Cedric joked.

"Seriously you have no idea," Harry agreed.

"So the trick is to just stick it underwater and listen, head up to the Prefect Bathroom, nice and relaxing that way," Cedric said as he and Harry walked back into the Great Hall and were met with chaos.

Food was being flung about by most of the students, none of the staff was doing anything to stop the warfare beyond a few meager protests. Harry could see that house lines had broken down and the students had devolved into utter chaos as they realized their own housemates would turn and pelt them with food if they let their guard down. Harry looked to Cedric then shrugged as he summoned a platter of mashed potatoes so the two of them could arm themselves before joining into the fray.

* * *

Which turned into the perfect excuse to use the prefect's bathroom that night as he still had bits of food in his hair. He leaned back into the warm waters, sighing in relief as he felt the stress of the earlier week wash away. "This is amazing," he hummed as he took some time for himself.

"Wotcher Hare," Tonk shouted as she jumped into the bath.

"Nymphadora," Harry exclaimed in surprise at the appearance of another person as he had made sure none of the other women had followed him and just assumed Nymphadora had gone home for the evening. "What are you doing here?" he hissed as she stood up out of the water, in a tight bathing suit. Flinging her luxurious hair back over her head. She began to shift and morph her features so that she looked so pure and innocent.

"Why Harry," she sniffled. "I'm your guardian, don't," she emphasized her "hurt". "Don't you want me around, I, I promise I'll do a good job," she pretended to worry. "Just please, don't tell Madame Bones, I'll lose my job," she slowly moved forward. "I'll do anything," she said quickly, then leaned over his shoulder to whisper huskily into his ear. "_anything."_

Pushing her back once he realized she was doing a bit. "Oh come off it," Harry scoffed. "But why are you here actually, I thought you'd gone home?"

"Why, I've been assigned as your sole guardian," Tonks answered as she started to swim laps. "Seems like a waste to floo, portkey or apparate home for a few hours then come back."

"But where are you staying," Harry questioned.

"With you duh," Tonk rolled her eyes and she switched to a back stroke. "How else can I keep you safe if I'm not near you?"

"But the girls," Harry protested.

"Are a thirteen-year-old, a seventeen-year-old, and my aunt," Tonks cut him off. "None of which are Auror trained. Which is why Madame Bones wanted me here."

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that the paranoia he put in his wives, fiancé and servant about the plan for this year was enough to justify a trained guard. "But why come in here, you could have just stayed outside and made sure no one came in."

"Well I wanted a bath," Tonks chuckled before noticing that Harry wasn't amused. "Fine, for real, I think I pissed them all off."

"I didn't notice," Harry replied earnestly.

"Of course not, you were too enamored with these," she stood up from the water so her chest was exposed, her already large breasts growing, straining the fabric to the point that it might rupture and reveal the greatest pair of boobs in the world. Letting Harry stare for a moment before shrinking them down she got his attention once again. "But I don't think they enjoyed it."

"I don't get it," Harry scratched his head as he failed to understand what the problem was.

"Harry, I'm not one of them," Tonks explained as she swam over to seat herself on Harry's lap. "I'm not your wife or soon to be wife and I'm not your servant like Luna is, so when I did that today, I was encroaching on their turf."

"You are a hot commodity mister," Tonks poked Harry's bare chest, then blushed furiously. "And also naked," she quickly said as she got off his lap after feeling his rod pressing into her. "And very large, Merlin, that's natural?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked curiously.

"Some girls get all the luck," Tonks pouted. "A great guy, rich, powerful, hung like a horse and apparently never tires in bed."

"I don't get it," Harry repeated. "You have this amazing ability Nymphadora. You're funny, cute and really laid back, I bet your boyfriend is one of the luckiest guys in the world."

Tonks let out a noise halfway between a scream and a snort. "Boyfriend." She scoffed at the notion.

"Girlfriend?" Harry quickly corrected himself.

"Oh jeez, you have no idea do you?"

"I'm kind of dumb so yeah, let's go with that," Harry answered so Tonks would explain what she meant.

"Harry, I'm a metamorphamagus," Tonks shouted in frustration.

"Yes, and as I said, that's pretty wicked," Harry replied.

"Yeah, until you realize all the guys only give a rats ass about how sexy you can make yourself," Tonks folded her arms. "And the girls, oh god, they are the worst. I had so many nicknames in this place."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess they weren't nice ones."

"Unless, whore, slag, trollop and prostitute mean good things in the muggle world, then take a guess."

"Well," Harry said as he slowly swam over to Tonks, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I kind of get it," Harry shrugged.

"Really, you, Mr. Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, understands what it's like to be made fun of." Tonks shoved Harry away. "At least be a half-way decent bloke and don't try to bullshit me." She turned away from her charge.

Taking a deep breath of air as talking about his past was still rough. "I never knew my name," Harry quietly said, the sound of water sloshing the only other thing that could be heard in the room. "Not until I was almost four years old, when I would have to go to primary, I, didn't know how to respond when I was called on by the teacher for almost a year. They thought I was brain damaged of something."

Harry stared facing the wall as he saw that even the mermaids in the stained glass were listening. "I just didn't know how to not associate that word with myself. So it was difficult to remember that I was Harry Potter." Harry chuckled a bit. "I still sometime pause in class when called on because it's so, ingrained in me, that I feel like I'm not actually Harry Potter and am just pretending. Would you like to know what the name was?"

"What Harry," Tonks nervously asked as she watched the person she was supposed to keep safe somehow manage to stay completely still in the water.

"Freak." Harry burst into sad laughter for a moment. "I know, five letters, not nearly as bad as what you've been called. But I for years thought that was my name, genuinely believed it. I thought I was a freak, because I could do things. Things that couldn't be explained or, or even if others saw believed. And then I learned those things were bad."

Tonks had silently as she could maneuvered herself so she could see more of Harry's face and saw the tears dripping down as he squeezed his eyes tightly. His adam's apple rising and falling as he struggled to take a breath.

"When those things happened, or when people lied about them happening, I would be locked in my room for days, with barely any food or water. Which sometimes was a blessing, after being worked from dawn to dusk keeping the house clean, fudging my homework and cooking meals for my relatives."

Tonks wasn't sure what to do, Harry seemed to have forgotten all about her and was just say this to get it off his chest.

"It was better than the beatings I would get for mistakes, like, not getting all the dust off the fireplace, or missing a leaf when I raked. Funny enough I can't really even feel my back anymore, at least not the skin, it's been lashed by my uncles belt so much that it's mostly scar tissue now."

Tonks slowly turned her head so that she could get a better view and noticed that from a distance his back just looked paler, but adjusting her eyes to have better distance vision at the expense of her peripherals, she realized he was telling the truth, it was mostly a patchwork of scars that were so densely packed it wouldn't be noticeable by anyone who wasn't within a few feet of him.

"I lived in a cupboard, that was my room, my home, my everything," Harry continued, oblivious to the details Tonks was getting from his appearance now that it was brought to her attention. "The dust, the dark and the spiders." He giggled for a moment. "Maybe that's why I wasn't so terrified of Aragog when I met him, since I was so used to sharing space with them, maybe I'll get an acromantula someday, Aragog seemed nice when he wasn't trying to eat you. Bet Hagrid' love that."

Realizing that Harry was still talking she focused more on what he was saying than how his body looked off, his limbs were slightly different sizes, his skin stretched and tight in some places while loose in others, likely signs of constant weight gain and loss over years of time. The angles were also wrong too, something one might not notice but for a person who perfectly imitates others, she knew that his bones had been broken repeatedly over the years and healed improperly.

"Tried so hard for years to prove I wasn't a freak, I got good grades, I did well in school, I was even thinking of joining the football team but then Dudley complained that I was cheating and that was the end of that. I was told by the teachers that bad boys don't get to play on the teams," Harry sighed. "I didn't know what was going on, but apparently everyone thought I was a thief, liar and they couldn't trust me with anything. So I just stopped caring and trying."

Tonks was holding back tears as she listened to Harry's story, something she was sure only the most select group of people in the world had heard or would ever hear.

"Not right away of course, I wasn't even ten years old, I just knew," Harry said firmly. "That if I tried to keep the freakishness down and do everything I could, maybe, just maybe I could have a little bit of what I saw Dudley get, a toy, a birthday cake, a hug, a FUCKING SMILE," he shouted his voice reverberating in the room. The sudden outburst startled Tonks and the mermaids who splashed around for a moment.

"Sorry, I just," he sniffled and rubbed his cheeks. "Lost control a bit there." He chuckled as he took deep breaths. "Where was I, oh right. Well it all really came to a head when Hagrid showed up, turns out I'm not a freak, I'm a wizard and my mom and dad didn't die in a car crash," his voice rising again as anger took over. "They were murdered and haha, turns out the bastard didn't even die, no he's still around and is a fucking ghost. And the person I _should _have gone to live with was falsely put into Azkaban and may never get his name cleared. And now I have to participate in this fucking tournament to get rid of the bastard finally. And it seems I can't catch a bloody break, because people keep invading my life."

Huffing deeply, his shoulders rose and fall as Harry felt his anger dissipate. "I don't think things really changed all that much. I was freak there, always freak, but here, I'm the boy-who-lived, the next dark lord, a scared sheep waiting for an escaped murderer to come in and get me, lastly a liar, cheat, slaver, adulterer and I don't even know, I stopped listening to the whispers after a while. And the funniest thing, or saddest, depends on the type of person you are. I didn't even know their names."

"Whose names Harry," Tonks whispered as she cautiously approached Harry.

"Mom and Dad, I heard their names for the first time when I met Hagrid," Harry sniffled and felt arms wrap around him. "I was an eleven-year-old boy before I heard my parent's names for the first time in my life."

Tonks gently pulled Harry close to her letting his cry into her chest as she stroked his hair. "Shh, shh, it's going to be okay Hare," she calmly said.

"I'm a mess, sometimes, a lot of times actually, I wished I died with my parents that night," Harry confessed. "It's so damn hard here. I only keep coming back because I have nowhere else to stay. Except maybe this year will be different," Harry quietly said as he felt himself grow tired from the rollercoaster of emotions he had gone through.

Tonks didn't know what to say, she thought she had it rough being in Hogwarts with other kids saying mean things about her. But Harry it seemed was physically, emotionally, verbally and psychologically abused for almost his entire life and he was just taking it all in stride. It made her feel like crap for being so petty about name calling. Realizing that Harry was running out of gas she started to direct him towards the edge of the tub and out of the water, trying to give him some modesty, but also being fascinated by his body. This was the body of a warrior, not a child or some mythic hero, this was a boy who has been through the tough times and came out the other end. The scars, visible and not, drastically changed how she looked at him.

As he wrapped a towel around himself and started to shuffle out the door, Tonks hung back for a moment before turning to glare furiously at the stained-glass mermaids. "Absolutely no one speaks of this, am I clear," she hissed at the beautiful women. They quickly nodded as Tonks then turned and quickly headed out of the door to follow Harry and make sure nothing happened to him. Realizing he was going the wrong way she quickly adjusted his path so he would make it to the room Dumbledore had graciously provided Harry. Which was actually because there were so many complaints from the other boys in Gryffindor that Harry was a bit of a distraction in the common room and dorms so to avoid any weirdness and awkward conversations that no educator is prepared for, he just sequestered Harry into a different room in the castle for himself and the various women that would share with him.

* * *

When Tonks arrived back, she gently nudged Harry in the direction of the sleeping bed and then turned to face the dark glares of the other women. "What?"

"Did you fuck my husband," Narcissa snarled.

"What, no!?" Tonks started to raise her voice then realized that Harry was likely already asleep lowered it. "It just, things got real in the tub. We didn't do anything like that, and his "purity" or whatever the hell you call it, is still intact."

"So what zen," Fleur huffed. "He got so tuckered out from a swim in ze water wiz you, hmm."

Throwing up her hands Tonks scoffed. "Please, if what you ladies say is true, then he could swim across the Atlantic and come out ready for a marathon. Luna, I'm borrowing your face to go to the kitchens if anyone needs me," she growled as she didn't particularly care about the way she was being talked too right now.

Ultimately this would drastically change future events.

"Ahh miss Lovegood," Dumbledore said as he found the strange girl wandering the halls late at night. "Sorry, Ms. Potter," he corrected.

"Headmaster," Tonks squealed as she was startled about the professor's sudden appearance. "Oh jeez you scared me there," she said as she started to turn around. She was prepared to shift back to herself and explain that she was just on her way to raid the kitchen when a bright red flash filled her vision and then all she could see was black.

The strange thing about being a metamorphamagus is how one's brain functioned, because it too had to be in a constant state of flux to account for skull size and shape changing, being stunned did more to dull her senses than knock her out. But what she could feel concerned her. She wasn't entirely sure, but she felt almost weightless and at the same time bearing a great weight on her body. And the cold, Merlin was that unbearable, she couldn't get warm.

"Please, somebody," she mentally prayed. "Come get me, help." This was only moments after being put in the Black Lake, where she would remain until the afternoon the next day, but for her it would feel hellish as she lost all sense of time and could only feel the cold and loneliness.

* * *

"And we are here for the second task," Ludo Bagman announced to the crowd of students. "We have taken something important from each of the champions and they have one hour to complete the task."

Fleur tapped her foot angrily as she realized that when Harry was still in the bed with her, that he was not taken, but she soon deduced when her mother sent her a letter asking if she had seen her little sister. "Oooh, Madame Maxime is so going to get it, Harry, when you have sex wiz her, make sure that you don't let her arrive for a long time for this."

Krum and Cedric shared a glance between themselves at the strange demand but knew better than to question it as they had their own lovers to save and didn't want anything to do with what revenge Fleur had planned for Harry.

Harry on the other hand was very confused. "I mean, I'm sure Olympe did everything she could to ensure that Gabrielle is safe and unharmed. She's the most level headed out of the judges."

"I know, but, grr," Fleur stomped her foot on the dock. "I do not like eet."

"Well at least you know who you are looking for," Harry rolled his eyes as he recalled Krum coming up to him this morning asking if he'd seen Hermione. Even though he hadn't and that none of the other Gryffindors had either resulted in Harry retrieving the marauders map and ultimately couldn't find her on it. Cedric had the same question for him about Cho Chang and it turned out neither girls were on the map. But for Harry, Narcissa was in the Infirmary with Madame Pomfrey, Fleur was standing next to him at the time, and Luna was spinning in circles in a hallway.

"I'm not sure but did Tonks go home last night," Harry asked as he couldn't really recall much of the previous night's conversation and did remember asking if she was heading home but couldn't remember the response she gave.

"Non, she went to ze kitchens last night and did not return," Fleur stuck up her nose. "I did not think it worth the loss of sleep to find her."

Harry shrugged as he dismissed it and tried to mentally prepare himself for the task ahead. For a moment his brain kicked into overdrive and he asked another question before Bagman set off the signal. "Hey did she change her appearance before she left by any chance?"

"She, "borrowed" Luna's face," Fleur answered.

"Bugger, I think I know where she is," Harry groaned. "They were going to take Luna and likely found Tonks first."

"Oh then make sure you take your time," Fleur chuckled. "I wouldn't want you tiring yourself out, not for her sake at least."

"Fleur, please, she's," Harry tried to say before Bagman sent off the starting blast. Whatever Harry was going to say to Fleur she didn't hear as she jumped into the water followed by Cedric. Shaking his head Harry dived into the water and plopped some Gillyweed in his mouth to change him into an aquatic creature.

This greatly improved his vision as he started to swim deeper into the cold and dark water.

"I can't do this any longer," Tonks thought to herself. "I, I, I'm scared. I want to go home." She felt like crying but couldn't because whatever spell she was under prevented her from controlling her body, something she hadn't been without for a long time. "Please God, send me someone, anyone to save me."

Harry didn't like this, the Grindylows were vicious and had popped Fleur's bubblehead charm. Thankfully that was one of the spells she had made him practice for when they would go swimming in the French seas, so he quickly reapplied the spell to her, allowing her to continue onward with him. When they found the group, Fleur quickly went over to Gabrielle and started tugging at the ropes to try and free the smaller girl. She was unsuccessful in her attempts so was grateful when Harry handed her a sharp rock and made a cutting motion with his hand. It took a few minutes to get through the thick rope, but she was able to get her sister free. Nodding to him, Fleur started to rise with her sister, leaving Harry down with the other hostages.

Harry carefully swam over to look at Tonks whose body was halfway shifted from Luna's to her own. The long black hair with streaks of silvery blonde, the way the cheeks drew attention down to her perfect rosy lips. She looked like sleeping beauty as she floated suspended in the water. He felt the water shift a moment as Cedric arrived. Passing him the same rock so he could free Cho, he got a thumbs up as the Hufflepuff started to ascend. Leaving Harry waiting with Hermione and Nymphadora. He didn't have to wait long for Krum to arrive, scaring off the rest of the mermaids with is half finished shark transfiguration. Now all he had to do was take Tonks back with him.

"Oh god, I'm, I'm moving," Tonks thought to herself as she felt someone grab her. "I'm going to get out of here," she realized. "It's been, so long." She felt herself get worked up over the possible freedom from the icy prison, so much so that when Harry and Nymphadora broke the surface of the water she immediately latched onto him for dear life and let out a heartbreaking wail. "Please don't let go, please, please, please, I can't go back in there. Don't make me go back," she pleaded as stinging hot tears streamed down her face as Harry gently paddled back to shore.

"Shh, shh, Nymphadora, it's okay," he tried to replicate the calming tone she had used last night for him. "You're okay, I'm getting you out of the lake."

"Harry, you," she blinked open her eyes as she stared at her savior. "Oh gods, Harry," she tightly held him as he managed to make it to shore. Narcissa, Fleur and Luna rushed over while Amelia intercepted the Judges, with a very angry expression on her face. Even though they were out of the lake, Nymphadora just wouldn't let Harry go. He was her lifeline out of the freezing abyss she was trapped in. "Don't go, please."

"I'm not going anywhere Nymphadora," Harry sighed as he laid on the shore, while the others started to cast spells to warm him and Tonks up.

* * *

"She been like that for hours," Fleur huffed as she watched Nymphadora snuggle into Harry. "I want to do that," she whined like a child seeing someone else play with her favorite toy.

Narcissa and Amelia were sharing tea and biscuits as they watched Harry cradle the young auror. Amelia tried not to glare, not because she felt jealous, which she was a little about not getting to hold or be held by her husband, but of what information she was able to get out of Dumbledore. "What do you mean, you thought it was Luna?"

"Well I saw her wandering the halls at night and I," Albus tried to answer before Amelia shouted another question at him.

"And you didn't think to give her a warning or heaven forbid, make sure you had the right person."

"Nymphadora was currently looking like Miss Lovegood and I didn't think," he again started to speak before being cut off.

"No shit you didn't think," Amelia paced as she tore strips of the headmaster. "Do you even know what those spells do to a metamorphamagus, because I don't."

"Well it's such a rare condition that."

"Whatever it did, it turned her into a crying mess that won't let go of my husband for fear of being in that lake again."

"I never intended for this to go."

"Of course you didn't intend for that to happen, just like you didn't intend for my husband to get put in this blasted tournament. Just like you didn't intend to tell me that VOLDEMORT IS STILL ALIVE!" she screamed in his face as loud as she could.

The sheer volume the redhead was capable of, if one had heard her sounds of pleasure were nothing compared to the anger she was producing. "I," Albus slowly said as he wiggled a finger in his ear. "Had planned to inform you, when the time was right."

"That time was 13 years ago, when he died, Albus," Amelia growled. "The only reason I know about any of this is because my husband doesn't keep secrets that could endanger the lives of the entire magical world."

"It's not that bad, he doesn't even have a body," Albus defended his actions which only served to make Amelia angrier.

"Not bad! The fact that he's still alive is a problem," Amelia stomped towards the door. "If I hear ANOTHER bad rumor about the goings on in this school, I will haul your ass into my office and drown you in veritaserum until it's coming out of your eyeballs Albus."

Sighing the headmaster slumped into his desk as books fell of the shelves from Amelia slamming the door shut as she left. "Today sucks," Albus grumbled as he waved his wand, putting it all back where it was.

* * *

"Give her another five minutes before we try and get some answers," Amelia sipped her tea watching her husband gently stroke one of her auror's hair.

Luna came skipping into the room, telling a story about five red toads and three blue frogs and how they eventually became friends before brainwashing Mao Zedong into turning China towards Communism to a very confused looking messenger owl. "Master got a letter, from Stubby Boardman," Luna announced as she held up the letter reverently. "I'm so glad he's come out of retirement to restart the Hobgoblins, but I just wonder why he never said anything, they are my ever so favorite band."

The other women shared a glance before Narcissa held out her hand, "I'll take, that, I think you need to finish your story or else the owl won't be able to sleep without knowing the rest," she said knowing that was the best way to get Luna to do things was to play into the bit.

"Right," Luna smiled as she skipped away. "And then because they had found the Great Sword of Destiny to strike down the Tokugawa demon army." Her voice trailing off down the hall.

"Almost feel bad for the owl," Amelia smirked as she tried to keep her composure. She nearly dropped her cup when Narcissa swore.

"Fucking Sirius," Narcissa slammed the letter down in anger. "Of all the boneheaded, he should have asked."

"Sirius Black, Sirius?" Amelia questioned as she wanted clarification on the identity as she was still struggling to find a way to slip his trial in to clear his name without causing a massive uproar in the ministry, but seemingly Madame Umbridge was being a huge pain in the ass and was putting everything she signed off on, under review.

"Yes, seems that he either knows what's going on and thought this was a great prank and if so, I'm going to chop his balls off and feed them to him, or this is just poor timing and I'm going to chop his balls off and feed them to him," Narcissa stood up and walked over to the bed.

Harry laid half asleep as he rested next to Tonks who was firmly nestled against his side. Apparently being under the lake, she wasn't asleep so she had been awake for almost thirty hours straight, freezing cold and terrified out of her mind. She said she had felt like it had been weeks and her body felt so numb from the cold. So he had no choice but to let her hold onto him for warmth and security after that ordeal.

"Wake up _Mrs. Potter,_" Narcissa gently sung to her sleeping niece.

"Wah," the newly named Nymphadora Potter said groggily as she looked up to see her aunt standing over her. "What did you say?" she asked again as she wasn't sure what she had heard to wake her up.

"Seems our favorite cousin has decided that our dear husband should be named Heir black," she smiled at Harry who she knew was innocent in all this mess as having seen how utterly chaotic his life was first hand. "And wouldn't you know it, there were a few marriage contracts slated for the next Heir of the House of Black, because Sirius was in Azkaban at the time, he avoided it all until Papa passed. But now that there is a new heir, because he decided it. Guess who's first in line?"

"Me," Nymphadora shot up, while still keeping her body close to Harry's. "But how, why?"

"Apparently," Narcissa handed her latest sisterwife, the letter. "This was written by Walburga, to bring your mother back should she have left her husband, but since that hasn't happened it fell to you. And since the Blacks play for keeps, you don't get a say in it."

"Oh bugger," Nymphadora exclaimed as she read through the letter. "There's no way out of this is there?"

"Not unless you want to die," Narcissa answered.

"Wait," Harry protested. "She wrote a contract that would kill Nymphadora if she refused?"

"No," Narcissa shook her head. "She wrote a contract that would make whoever refused to marry you a muggle, something Walburga thought was far worse than death, unfortunately for your newest wife, since she's a metamorphamagus, losing her magic _would _kill her."

"Fuck," Harry swore as he flopped back onto the sheets. Turning his head to face Nymphadora who was shaking slightly holding the paper. "I'm really sorry Nym, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"N-no, it's okay," Nymphadora said slowly as she wiped a tear from her eye. "It's uh, well my mom's back in the family again, and I could, do a whole lot worse than Harry Potter, huh."

"Nym," Harry gently said as he reached out to her.

Nymphadora wanted to run away and try to forget all of this, but Harry was currently her rock after the night she had and she couldn't bring herself to leave. So she did something for the second time today that she hadn't done in years, she started bawling. "I want my mommy," Nymphadora whimpered.

Amelia started to rise from her chair before Narcissa raised a hand. "No, I will contact my sister and inform her what has happened." She said as she headed towards the door. "Harry," she called out. "Sirius may be missing a few pieces after Nymphadora's mother gets through with him, will that be a problem," she half-seriously asked.

Harry shook his head as he held Nymphadora tightly, despite only knowing her for a short time, he knew that what was happening was torture for her and she didn't deserve this. "He should have asked before doing something like this, I learned that big changes have consequences for other people. Just, don't do too much to him, okay, Cissy," Harry requested as he started to rock back and forth with his newest wife.

"I will my love," Narcissa smiled as she watched her husband gently comfort a distressed woman. Something she knew that Lucius has never and would never do for her and Harry did so immediately and without question.

Fleur sighed and sat down, any last remnants of smugness vanished as she saw how broken up Nymphadora had been after finding out that she had effectively been sold off to Harry. She didn't feel all too good after seeing the state the other woman was in coming out of the lake, so she looked across the room and then said loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. "Welcome to the family Mrs. Potter," Fleur raised a glass.

"I, what?" Nymphadora questioned as she looked at Fleur.

"You're in this, whether you like it or not," Fleur explained. "Welcome to the family."

"I don't understand," Nymphadora wiped her tear stained cheeks.

Amelia rose and crossed over the room. "What that means is you are not an outsider, you have us, we have you, for better or worse."

"Sickness and health and all that," Fleur continued. "Even if we got off on the wrong foot, that doesn't matter, you stand in the same place as the rest of us, beside Harry and each other."

"It's all so much," Nymphadora groaned as she tried to handle her emotions as the day had been very difficult for her.

"One day at a time," Narcissa said as she stepped back into the room, letting in Andromeda who hurried over to see her daughter. "One day at a time."

* * *

The next morning Harry and his entourage of women entered the Great Hall for breakfast. The headmaster had hurried over to speak with Harry when he was met with a very angry wall of faces. "Before you say anything headmaster, apologize," Harry demanded.

"I, what, Harry I'm sorry," Albus confusedly said not knowing what this was about.

Tilting his head to Nymphadora who was still holding onto her new husband. "Well _Mrs. _Potter, does that suffice," Harry asked.

Nymphadora shook her head rapidly in response.

"Headmaster, it would seem you need to do a better job, while you think of a sufficient way to apologize for kidnapping and taking the wrong person hostage, we will be eating a nice breakfast before we begin a very busy day." Harry said haughtily as he and the others walked around the stunned headmaster.

"Mrs. Potter," Hermione questioned as she brought a forkful of pancakes to Krum's mouth.

"Blame Sirius this time," Harry shrugged. "Or what's left of him after they all get their hands on him."

Hermione took in the many witches that Harry had surrounded himself with then shrugged. "Might be safer in Azkaban," she reasoned as she turned back to feeding her boyfriend. "So, did you have any _fun _last night," Hermione asked.

Letting out a fake gasp, Harry smirked. "Hermione Jean Granger are you asking about my love life," Harry joked, loving the normalcy of just interacting with a friend.

"Yes, I certainly enjoyed my night," Hermione smirked. "If you look over there, seems Cho did as well."

Harry turned around to see that Cho and Cedric were indeed sitting together, giving a quick wave Harry faced Hermione again. "Well, last night was a bit more, complicated," Harry deflected.

"I wouldn't think adding another girl would be that complicated mate," Ron shook his head. "I mean, that's what five now?"

"Well yes but also shut up," Harry responded cheekily. "It's not about sex, this is," Harry tried to explain without putting Nymphadora on the spot. "It just is okay, can you leave it at that."

"Sure mate," Ron said quickly not wanting to anger anyone around him as his reputation was still very shaky at the moment. "So uh, the second task, that was a bit wild, couldn't really see all that much though," Ron shrugged.

"Really," Harry questioned.

Narcissa nodded. "They did not project anything under the water so we mostly sat and chatted for an hour while waiting for you to return," she corroborated Ron's statement.

Harry looked at the other girls who also nodded. "Wow that sounds really boring." Turning towards the head table. "I hope for the next event you have some way for the crowd to watch," he shouted loudly so that the staff could hear him.

This outburst got a few laughs from around the room as they were all really bored watching a lake for an hour or so. Karkaroff snarled angrily at the ridicule he and the other tournament judges were receiving but could do nothing as there were too many witnesses. Olympe realizing the flaw in the last task and seeing the disastrous outcome shook her head and started to think about ways to improve the next task.

Albus however was still mulling over ways to try and apologize. He wasn't a moron, he knew he's made some mistakes over the years, he was one hundred and fourteen years old. He's well aware of that fact. And it would seem with the fast pace of modern life, his mistakes were happening more frequently and in ways he could not easily fix.

"Harry, I promise, the next event will be made visible to everyone watching," Albus nodded to the sea of faces waiting for an acceptable response.

Harry smirked for a second and turned back to his breakfast when reality decided to slap sense into him. "Bugger," Harry groaned.

"Language, no husband of mine will ever debase the English tongue with such lurid statements," Narcissa scolded.

"Sorry Cissy, but I realize now that I should not have pushed it," Harry slumped.

"Really mate, why?" Ron asked.

"Well, let's just say, we have a plan to catch Volde-, Tom," Harry corrected.

Ron and Hermione fell into a fit of coughs as they understood who Harry meant by Tom. "Mate, you can't be serious," Ron questioned.

"Harry James Potter, what do you mean, _you_ have a plan?" Hermione snarled.

"Don't worry, I didn't come up with it," Harry defended himself. Seemingly that was all Hermione needed to hear before she sat back down and calmly ate her food. "Wait, now you're okay with this?"

"Of course, your plans are atrocious, so as long as someone else comes up with it and lets you execute them, everything will turn out alright," the brunette explained as she munched on some toast.

"I have never felt so insulted at such a true statement before in my life," Harry said, his tone exasperated at how casually his ego was being demolished at this moment.

"So, uh, you, mate, bloody hell, Vol- Tom, really, he's," Ron inquired then paused, before groaning. "Of course, how could I forget. He's alive, we, goat buggering," Ron started to rant.

"Ronald Billius Weasley," Minerva shouted as she approached.

"Minnie, it's okay, I think I just did to Ron what I did to you earlier this year," Harry intervened as Ron swore and cursed.

"Oh," Minerva paused in her intent to punish the redhead, as what she felt when remembering everything was very unpleasant. "Well, at least tell him to keep it down Harry," she said strutting away.

"How did I forget that Tom was still alive," Ron hissed. "Of course, it makes sense, I don't get it, if I knew that the one guy who wants you dead more than any living being on this planet was still around, why would I accuse you of cheating. It's nonsense," Ron started to reason out. "I always had your back, mate, I went with you to see Aragog, a giant talking acromantula, and I am terrified of spiders. If that wasn't enough to show my loyalty, I don't. How did I forget."

"Hogwarts," Harry sipped his cup. "It does things to people, I'm immune because Tom fu-, failed to kill me, Luna and some of the others are wearing these nifty earrings, so, welcome back mate."

Ron sniffled for a moment before holding out his hand. "Harry, you're a true friend, you know that."

Harry shrugged at the praise. "I do what I can." The ruffling of feathers filled the hall with a cacophony of sound as the morning mail was delivered. For a while he just ignored the post as he wasn't getting any letters.

"Darling," Amelia cooed. "Why did that skank Rita Skeeter put out a front-page ad requesting, and I quote, "A long and intimate, one on one interview with Britain's hottest stud."."

"Because she was there when Fleur and I explained what was going on to Minerva," Harry said as he sipped his juice. "So it's been a few weeks and I think the initial shock is over. Might do well to control what she says now so she doesn't tip off anyone who could stop the plan."

"Well her method of contact is," Hermione blushed as she read aloud. "That she will be waiting at the Three Broomsticks every Saturday, in a private room, I can't read anymore of this," she gagged as she tossed the paper away.

"I think she wants more than an interview then," Tonks sighed.

"Well she's getting an interview or nothing," Harry firmly said.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You know that even if she agrees to print what you tell her, she will still be able to allude to having bedded you," she grit her teeth at the idea of someone using her husband that way.

"Oh that's why she's not the only paper to get the interview," Harry said as he poked his eggs to watch them jiggle. "Luna, sweetie, how would the Quibbler enjoy a potential exclusive with Britain's favorite wizard," Harry smiled devilishly.

"An interview with Harry," Luna said dreamily. "He was always so cute." Harry fluffed up at the praise. "I always knew he faked his death, I'd love to meet Mr. Houdini."

"I don't even know why I try," Harry slumped in defeat at having the wind taken out of his sails. The collective women in Harry's life tried their best for a moment before bursting out in laughter at Harry's predicament. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he smirked as he understood that Luna had gotten him.

"Well I hope you finish that interview quickly, I think I'd like to _really _become one of your wives tonight Harry," Nymphadora whispered softly into his ear.

"I'll be back before you know it," Harry said as he downed his juice. "Well time to give an interview," he loudly stated and started to leave the hall.

"What not enough that you've stolen my mother Potter," Draco sneered. "Now you're taking any slag that puts out?"

"Nope," Harry said as he passed the archway on his way towards the gates.

Draco bristled. "Come back here Potter, I'm not done with you, when my father hears about this," his whining echoing as he chased after the famous boy.

Narcissa sat mouth agape as she watched the exchange. "Someone please tell me, that my son didn't act like that the entire time he was here did he?" she looked around to other Gryffindors for an answer.

"Well, yeah," Fred admitted.

"Kind of a git that one, always walking with those two bookends," George pointed towards Crabbe and Goyle who were stuffing their faces.

"Oh no," Narcissa cupped her face. "I told his father he needed to be surrounded by women or else this would happen." She wiped a fake tear from her eye. "My son's fallen in love with Harry Potter, that's the only explanation for this behavior."

"Well I'm sorry but your son will just have to accept that Harry is already spoken for many times over," Fleur sipped her tea.

Narcissa looked forlorn at the pair of boys running across the grounds. "At least one of us is getting his amazing cock then, thankfully it's me," she smirked as she reasoned herself into accepting this new reality.

* * *

"Oh ho, Harry you naughty boy," Rita smirked as she relaxed on the bed in one of the Three Broomstick's guest room. "I hadn't expected you to come so quickly," she purred as she stretched and pulled up at her blouse. "I hope that you don't cum as quick then."

"Well, I figured, why wait," Harry shrugged as he waited for Luna. He had received some truly shocked looks as he burst into the Three Broomsticks at that early of a morning. "Hello Madame Rosmerta, is she upstairs already," he pointed at the stairs.

"Boy if you don't," Rosmerta hissed at Harry.

"Relax, I'm going to give her what she wants and then never talk to her again," Harry defended. "I'm not even going to bother with a bit of back and forth, just going to dive right in and let her choke on it," he said as he planned how he would giver her all that information. "And if she thinks she's going to open her mouth, I'll just remind her who really holds the reigns and then put such a big gag on her that she won't speak for weeks," he chuckled as he planned for the possibility of Rita trying to leak the information.

Rosemerta had been stunned at how domineering and forceful Harry was being, she wasn't ready to hear such a cute and young face say such lewd things. "I, oh my, I need to sit down," she said as she fanned herself.

"Don't worry, I leave Rita with such a mess to clean up that she won't come down for hours, I'll make time for you if you'd like," Harry offered.

"Mr. P-Potter," the hostess squeaked. "You will keep your, your thing away from me, I am a saintly woman, that is, I, you will satisfy that harlot and then not come back for some time," she demanded.

"Okay, sorry," Harry raised his hands as he ascended the stairs.

And that is how Harry found himself explaining the truth of everything to Rita and Luna. "And that's how we're going to kill Voldemort, once and for all," Harry raised his hands expecting a standing ovation.

"I need a drink," Rita said faintly as she tried to wrap her head around everything Harry said.

"Now you know you can't tell all of this until he's been dealt with right?' Harry repeated just to make sure Rita couldn't say she didn't know. "Because if you do and he gets away, then everyone will know it was because of you."

"I promise, please, no more," Rita wept as she didn't like being the bearer of that knowledge.

"Didn't think so," Harry said as he stood up and took Luna's dainty hand. "Have fun."

Rita stumbled down the stairs a few hours later, disheveled and exhausted. "Too much," she mumbled.

Rosemerta quickly bustled around the counter to get Rita seated. "Dearie how was it."

"Too big, I can't handle it," Rita stammered as she looked at the doorway with a blank expression.

"Re-really," Rosemerta said expectantly.

"He's done so much, no one person could," Rita continued her rambling.

The fire in Rosemerta's loins intensified. "And then what."

"He just gave it to me," Rita sniffed. "He just didn't stop, no matter how much I wanted him to." Rosemerta was shocked at how rough Harry was with the older woman. "And I knew I brought this on myself. How can a snake be so big Rosemerta," she shouted as she grabbed the other woman's dress. "A sword glistening and then the sucking," she recalled the horrible moments as Harry described in detail some of his adventures, such as the basilisk and the dementors.

"There there, I'm sure some rest and fluids and you'll be right as rain," she offered. "You lucky bitch," she whispered under her breath as she regretted not taking Harry up on his offer.

"And that Granger girl, oh she's been through it all," Rita tacked on. "I don't know how a girl that small could stand up after all of that, but I was wrong to write those awful things about her," Rita said, tone full of regret. "Anyone girl, no woman, capable of remaining beside that boy after everything he's done, deserves a medal, not scorn."

Of course gossip is a beast that cares not for the destruction it causes and the rumors that Harry had been ravishing the mousy brunette along with his rough and hard interview with Rita would be all anyone could talk about for weeks at least until the third event began.

* * *

For Harry, he had a different woman on his mind that night.

Nymphadora was nervous, she had been with other men before, but this was her husband, a man that supposedly had the stamina and sexual prowess of a male veela. A man with plenty of other women to pleasure himself with, should she perform inadequately. "Oh this was a horrible idea," Nymphadora said hastily as she tried to run out of the room.

"Non, you wanted to have Harry make love to you," Fleur shook her head at the metamorph. "You do not get to have cold feet now."

"Yes I do," Nymphadora said as she tried to get past the blonde. "He doesn't need me, he has all of you girls, I'd just mess it up," she made excuses for her attempts at fleeing.

"Nymphadora dear," Narcissa sipped her tea. "He doesn't have just us, we have him just as much, what is the big deal, if you're worried that he won't be a good fit, I promise you, he will hit every good spot," she purred as she reached into her loins to gently rub herself.

"It's not that, I'm not good enough," Nymphadora quickly said. "I can be a bunch of other women who are better than me, but me isn't good enough."

"Says who," Harry firmly asked as he stood in the doorway. "Who told you that you weren't good enough for me?"

"No one I just," Nymphadora bashfully said.

"Then listen to me," Harry interrupted as he crossed the room. "You are good enough, because you are you, I don't need you to pretend to be someone else to impress me, you are already amazing," Harry deftly lifted up the punk girl and carried her back into the sex room.

Gently laying her down Harry stared into her ever-shifting eyes. "Nymphadora Potter, I swear that you are a beautiful woman," Harry continued to complement his newest wife. "Ah ah, with or without the metamorphing, you are smart, funny, a real gogetter and most importantly," he said as he leaned closer to her ear.

"You are such a caring woman," He grunted as he slipped his hand inside her panties and buried two of his fingers knuckle deep in her dripping pussy. "I think I fell for you, the moment I realized you didn't laugh, at my scars or my past. I could show you the real Harry. Can you," he rapidly pumped his fingers into her snatch. Watching as she hid her face from him, even as she squeaked and moaned each time he scraped his fingertips on her walls. "Show me the real Nym."

"I," she cooed as she lowered her hands.

Harry gasped at the beauty before him, the dark auburn eyes, the long black hair and the spattering of freckles on her blushing cheeks. "Absolutely gorgeous," he whispered as he connected his mouth with her big puffy and pink lips. He quickly pushed down his pants which he had switched out for an easier to remove kind and lined himself up before slamming his hips into Nymphadora's.

The only sound the metamorph was able to let out was a squeak of surprise before she realized one important fact, when she's shifted into another form, her body moves a lot of her nerves around to compensate for the shifting, as a result she's never fully felt a cock inside of her. But now that she was in her natural state, all those nerves that had at most felt a dulled sensation, were now completely unprepared for Harry's huge cock as he rapidly pumped into her.

"Gah, heh, ooh," she mumbled as Harry's balls slapped noisily on her butt.

"Oh fuck Nym," Harry grunted. "you're so tight, I didn't know you were a virgin, I would have been gentler," he apologized as he continued slapping his tip into her cervix. "I want to make it easier on you, but it's sooo, good, I can't stop, I'm sorry, I need to breed you."

All Tonks was reduced to was a nearly unconscious lump of flesh for Harry to unload his balls into, each time he did thought, Tonk's had an intense orgasm that tightened her walls even further around Harry's dick preventing him from pulling out.

"I can't get out Nym," Harry gasped as he felt her pussy begin to massage his cock back to a full and hard shaft. "I don't want to get out," he realized as he felt something really soft and tight slip down around his head.

It took him a moment before he realized that was the metamorph's cervix shifting itself to allow him entry to her womb. "I didn't use contraceptive charms Nym," Harry softly said.

"More," Nymphadora begged. "Please, more," she said as she closed her eyes and waited for Harry to use her like a toy.

Harry didn't wait for any further instructions as he started to pull his dick out as far as his wife's pussy would let him watching as it tightly griped his shaft, he was sure if he pulled just a few centimeters more she would prolapse the organ inside out. As exciting as that was, he missed the warmth of sheathing himself inside her. Regretfully he slammed himself into her and heard his wife's breath hitch.

Nymphadora was seeing stars, she was no stranger to good sex, but this was on an entirely different level, she was losing herself in the pleasure and all her instincts were telling her to get Harry to release his seed inside her. She lost count of how many times she came, but it was much later when her body gave out and she could no longer shift her genitals in a way to keep him trapped, milking his cock for all it had.

She looked down her stomach in a sex drunken haze and could see a visible bulge had formed from all the sperm Harry had released in her, it would seem that her body reflexively kept it all inside, so that not a single drop had been spilled. She gingerly touched the mound about her womb and gasped as she almost caused herself to orgasm from the sensation. She smiled as she realized that with all the semen inside her with no way out, she was guaranteed to get pregnant. "I'm going to be a mom," she said with joy as her eyes reflected the light of the fireplace in such a way that one would mistake her iris' for hearts.

* * *

The next morning Harry had a very slow start as sex had never made him this exhausted before, managing to roll himself into the dungeons he immediately placed his head on the desk as the other students nervously waited to see in what way Snape would punish Harry for this act.

"Uncle Harry," Susan hissed to get his attention. "You need to sit up."

"Too, tired," Harry yawned. "Dungeons, so much cooler than outside," his eyes flickering as they struggled to stay open.

"Ah yes, Mr. Potter, I hadn't expected to see you here," Snape said drolly as he stalked down the steps to the front of the room. "And what pray tell gives you the right to mar school property with your face?"

While Harry had given a very clear line that Snape wasn't to cross, petty insults about him, while unprofessional weren't that bad to deal with. "Well I became a father last night," Harry slowly sat up. "There's no way it didn't take after the third time I pumped into Nym," he stretched as he wore a smug smile on his face. "The other four times after were a little overboard though."

Snape looked ready to blow a gasket while the reactions around the room were mixed, many people looked disgusted at how Harry was so blatantly proclaiming his conquests, but some of the others looked disappointed that they were not on the receiving end of that night's activities.

"I'll know more later tonight, but it's going to be a long day at the very least," Harry groaned as he popped his shoulder loudly. "So Professor Snape, what's on the lesson plan for today," he smiled at the man and in that moment, Harry realized that being pleasant to Snape was a far more effective means of tilting the man than any rebellious act could achieve.

"Ugh," Snape twirled his cloak and waved his wand, revealing the text on the board. "Instructions are on the board, begin now," he commanded.

Harry shrugged and began to prep his work area, he needed to be swift and efficient if he wanted his potion to be perfect. Reading and then rereading the instruction he carefully measure out each ingredient he would need before he even began to heat his cauldron. Making sure to follow the proper potion preparation steps that he had learned after Narcissa all but beat him with a stirring spoon after seeing him try to make his homework one night.

"Dammit," Snape snarled under his breath. "The brat is obviously getting help from his wives," he watched as he saw Harry perform every step that one would expect from an experienced potioneer. And he also knew that because of who the boy's wives were, that unfairly targeting him in class would be the fastest way to an unmarked cell in the ministry if he was lucky enough for the former Madame Bones to get to him first.

After almost half the class period was over Harry began to hastily begin his potion, everything timed exactly using his wand and a mechanical egg timer that would still function in the magic saturated Hogwarts Castle. Five minutes before the class ended Harry filled three vials without spilling a drop and vanished the remaining amount of potion. "Professor, I have completed the potion," Harry said happily as he presented the vials contained in the wooden tray.

Snarling Snape knew he had no other choice but to grade the boys work fairly and found it to surprisingly meet his own high standards. "Full. Marks," he slowly hissed out. "Now leave Potter, I do not wish to see you again until next week."

"Fair enough professor," Harry said as he gathered his belongings and left the dungeons.

* * *

"Ah Harry," Colin called out as he was coming around the corner. "I was just sent by Mr. Bagman to come and get you."

Harry looked curiously at the young photographer and then shrugged. "What does he want with me?"

"The judges are going to announce the final task," Colin said excitedly as he lead Harry to where the judges and other champions were waiting. He received some smiles from most of the assembled and stood next to Fleur after Cedric moved to give him some room.

"Oh come on," Harry cried out when he saw the hedges on the Quidditch pitch.

"I know, isn't it great," Ludo happily said as he stared out onto field.

"It's hideous, what did you do to it," Harry scoffed at the destruction of one of the few places in the school that held fond memories to him, before this year when those places became wherever his wives, fiancé or servant pulled him into for some fun.

"Don't worry, we'll have your pitch back to it's former glory next year no problem," Ludo waved off the complaint.

"Ugh," Harry tossed up his hands. "So I guess the goal is to go into the maze and find something then right?" Harry guessed.

"No, you need to go into the… yes, that's correct," Ludo said as he realized that Harry guessed the obvious nature of the final task.

"Great," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Fleur. "Then we will go if there is no other important information."

"I did not zink, you would care," Fleur questioned. "After zis year, you will be at Beauxbatons."

"I know, it's just, the quidditch pitch was important to me, it's where I learned that I love flying. It's where I feel the freest, the most like myself," Harry mused as they walked hand in hand around the lake. "I'll miss this place when I'm gone."

"Well, we will just have to make places around Beauxbatons just as special zen, shall we," Fleur promised as she lay her head on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

"I'm pregnant, Cissy," Nymphadora moaned. "What do I do?" she said frantically as she moved around the room, trying to not panic and doing a terrible job of it.

"Well first off, you need to sit down," the only woman in the group who has gone through this stage of a woman's life instructed. "Secondly, Amelia is right there and is sure to give you the time off that you need, so you don't have to worry about losing your job."

Amelia nodded as she sipped her tea and watched the former Malfoy comfort the latest addition to their family. Seeing as this would be important for when she too fell pregnant.

"But what if he," Nymphadora looked to the door.

"Will love it and love you," Narcissa promised as she heard the door start to open.

"What's wrong," Harry asked as he saw the scene from entering the room.

"Harry, I-, I'm pregnant," Nymphadora sniffled as she tried to not look at her husband. She let out a squeak when she was picked up and twirled around the room, the only sound she could hear was Harry's almost psychotic laughter.

"I'm going to be a father," he shouted. "Truly," he looked at the other women who nodded. "This is amazing, I'm going to be a dad, I, I have to tell everyone, I have to tell Sirius and Remus and the Weasleys," he hurried said as he set Nymphadora down on the bed and sprinted out the door yelling and cheering at anyone who would listen.

"See, nothing to worry about," Luna smiled. "After the twelfth child he'll still be this excited, us not so much," she stated ominously as she continued to write her homework, backwards and in Sanskrit.

* * *

The party that night was nearly legendary as Harry's rantings and ravings in the hall were heard by all the students, including the ones from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, he even made sure to let the word get out to Hogsmeade and convinced Hagrid to tell the Centaurs the great news.

"What happened," Harry groaned as he tried to sit up, only for his pounding head to stop him from doing so. He heard a noise of displeasure from lower on his body and peaked through his eyes to see Luna nuzzled against his crotch suckling on the tip of his cock like it was a bottle. Harry could only smile as he watched the adorable sight before his body registered that he was getting his dick sucked and responded appropriately.

"That's a good girl," Harry whispered as he gently stroked the sleeping girl's hair. "Just like that," he cooed as he watched her smile in her sleep as the hardening shaft pushed past her lips and further into her mouth.

It took much longer than a normal blowjob for Harry to flood the poor sleeping girls mouth, but it had definitely been a large release as it splurted out of her nose and mouth from the amount that had built up as his body produced more and more semen as her passive breathing was just enough to send him to the edge but not over it, until his cock could not take any more and emptied the contents of his nutsack down her throat.

Coughing Luna sat up at the feeling of fluid entering her mouth. "Oh my, did I fall asleep with your dick in my mouth?" she cutely asked as she looked at her master.

"Yeah," Harry nodded his head.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep then," she said softly as she lay back onto Harry stomach and guided the tip of his penis back between her lips and nursed his dick once more before drifting off to sleep again.

"Holy shit," Harry gasped in exasperation as he realized this little minx was going to drain him dry.

* * *

"Hello Mister Potter," Pomona said happily as Harry managed to drag himself into the green house. "Good to see you up even if it is only two in the afternoon."

"Sorry, hangover," Harry smirked. "I may had a little too much to drink at the party last night."

"Oh well, it's only your first child, we can let it slide," she teased as she turned, a slight motion near the side of her head indicated that she too was wearing little radish earrings.

"Uncle Harry," Susan said as she moved to sit next to him. "Auntie tells me, you got one of her aurors pregnant than."

"Yeah, Nymphadora Potter, blame Sirius Black for triggering that marriage contract though," Harry answered.

"Well, when am I getting a cousin, I don't want to wait too long," Susan huffed.

Harry started to cough. "A cousin," he said a bit louder. "Jeez, I just got Nymphadora pregnant can't you wait until that baby is here before asking if I can get Amelia knocked up."

"Mister Potter," Pomona shouted. "Go see Minerva, we are well aware of your strange situation but there is no need to be discussing that right here and so loudly."

"Sorry," Harry sighed as he quickly left the room.

"Susan," Pomona scowled at one of her better students.

"What, it was just a question?" she raised her hands.

"And that's not one for public discussion, five points from Hufflepuff and you can help me clean out some of the pots after class," Pomona scolded.

* * *

Later that night most of the ladies were laughing at Harry's misfortune. "Harry dear, if you want to get back at your niece," Amelia emphasized the your in that statement. "Then just tell her you know all about Longbottom," the redhead smirked.

"Wait, Neville? She's got a crush on him." Harry questioned. "Huh, well he's a great guy so I know he would treat her well."

"Will he now?" Amelia crooked an eyebrow. "Well then I think a comment or two towards him about making a move will do wonders to speed that up."

The next morning Harry cornered that particular Gryffindor in the common room. "Neville, my good friend and potential nephew, let's have a nice chat shall we," he chuckled darkly as suddenly the other students realize the insidious power that Harry wielded. He had women who were teaching him to mess with people and that scared them.

"He-hello Su-Susan," Neville nervously tugged at his collar. "I uh, got you the-these flowers," he said as his face was redder than the roses he held.

"Oh my," Susan gasped as she hadn't expected the boy she had a crush on for the last seven years to suddenly present her with flowers.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade, after exams," Neville asked. "I have to have you back by eight though or Harry will feed me to Fluffy, whatever that is but it sounded bad," Neville quickly added.

"Sure," the redheaded girl replied as she tugged on the end of one of her pigtails. "I'd love to."

Harry stood by the stairs smirking as he made eye-contact with Susan, who gave him a look promising death and everlasting thanks.

* * *

"And done," Harry said as he finished writing his final essay, as a champion he wasn't required to do the work, but he wanted to finish the year with the highest grades he'd ever gotten. He walked up to the front. "I'm really going to miss you after I'm gone Minnie," Harry said as he handed his scroll to Professor McGonagall.

"Oh don't say that, this castle might finally be quiet with you not here," she smiled as she accepted the last piece of homework she would be giving the boy. "I've missed the quiet."

"Hah, you'll go mad within a week without me," Harry chuckled. "I'll see you after I transfer and I'll make sure to visit whenever I can," he promised.

"Don't go stringing along an old woman, young man, we aren't all going to end up marrying you," Minerva waggled her finger at Harry as he left the room.

* * *

Fleur was pacing that night as the rest of the women and Harry watched her. "Okay but what if they were wrong," she said as she panicked as the all important date loomed.

"We'll be fine, sure the broadcasting of the event, wasn't something we had planned for, but it's not like Tom is going to have any clue and even if he did, he'd be more incentivized to show up since he could show off his return for everyone," Harry said placatingly. "Honestly, it's the best plan I've ever had."

"That's not helping, I've heard the plans you and your friends had come up with," Fleur hissed. "They were stupid and idiotic and gambled with your life too much."

"Well yeah, because we were kids when we came up with them," Harry relented. "This time your dad's been the one doing the leg work, I just have to execute it."

"That's what scares me," Fleur shouted as tears dripped from her eyes. "I am terrified about execution, I do not want you anywhere near this goblet, I do not want you going to this graveyard and fighting that monster."

"I don't either, but it has to be done and everyone agreed I have to be the one to do it," Harry shrugged. "Melie, please, you basically strangled the head unspeakable when you wanted to get in on the plan, back me up, it's a good one."

"No," Amelia disagreed. "It's the only plan, but it's not a good one," she said. "I do not like the idea of letting him come back to life."

"Well how else can we kill him he's not exactly a ghost and he wouldn't want to pass on, on his own," Harry retorted.

"Harry I'm not saying you shouldn't do it, it has to be done, but I don't have to like it," Amelia frowned.

"Any other complaints," Harry looked around the room.

"I am carrying your child, you will not, make me a widow at this age," Nymphadora ordered. "If you do, I will resurrect you just to kick you in the bollocks."

"Okay jeez, I promise, I won't die," Harry firmly stated.

"Say hi for me," Luna asked.

"I will," Harry tilted his head.

"If he gets away he will stop at nothing to see to the destruction of everything we love," Narcissa warned. "He is a madman and needs to be stopped."

"He won't and I will, now please, we have a long day ahead of us," Harry motioned to the bed. "Let's get some rest."

* * *

The next morning Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, he sighed as he thought about how it would all end tonight. "Harry," Hermione called out as she ran into the room. "What are you doing here, you have to go to the tent, come on," she shouted as she started to tug her friend by his sleeve.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," Harry protested as he tried to free his limb. "What for?"

"Duh, you need to spend the day with your family before the event, all the champions are doing it," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But I don't have… family," Harry said as he saw that huge number of people waiting for him in the tent, Nymphadora and her parents, Luna and her father, the Delacours, Amelia and Susan, Narcissa and surprisingly Draco. "What is?"

"Ugh," the women collectively groaned. "Harry, you're marrying or married to us, we are your family," Fleur shouted at her fiancé.

"I just, wow, it's never really sunken in," Harry said as he slowly walked towards the group. "I don't know what to say," Harry's voice hitched as he felt a wave of emotions roll over him. He finally had what he had always wanted.

* * *

"Are the contestants ready," Bagman said as he stood at the entrance. "Now first to enter will be Mr. Diggory, followed by Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum, lastly the lovely Ms. Delacour," he added as he took one last eyeful of the beautiful young lady.

"After zis is over, I am hexing that man," Fleur promised as she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, he has not stopped looking at your bum this entire time," Krum commented.

"And you haven't," Fleur smirked.

"I like Ms. Grangers bum more, that one doesn't come with an army to hex me if I touch it," Krum joked.

"Oh Viktor," Fleur laughed.

The first gunshot sounded as Cedric ran into the maze and for the audience a large illusory square appeared showing what each contestant was seeing. When the next shot sounded Harry and Viktor sprinted into the maze. "Gotta get there first," Harry hissed as he looked down at the Marauder's Map. "I solemly swear I am up to no good," he said as he watched the infamous map unfold. "Thank you dad, thank you Sirius, thank you Remus and fuck you Peter you traitorous coward."

The audience was shocked at the magical parchment that Harry was using to show him the entire maze. "Is that allowed?" Karkaroff demanded to know.

"Is that how they did it?" Minerva shouted in frustration as she realized that was how the infamous Marauders never got caught.

"My word the charm work on that alone is master level," Flitwick cheered as he looked at Harry's vision to see that it accurately displayed the area Harry was in. "Why I'm going to have to beg him to inspect that marvel when this is over."

Dumbledore had been prepared to stand up and tell Harry to put away the map when Amelia shoved a wand in the elderly wizard's neck. "Sit down Albus, and watch the screen," she ordered. "This ends tonight."

When it came time for Fleur to enter the maze she lazily skipped in.

The different challenges each of the Champions met along the way were much more exciting for the crowd. Cedric was busy battling some nasty devil's snare and Krum was currently trying to get past an enchanted chess set. Harry skidded to a halt as he turned a corner, only to see Fleur on the ground. "Fleur," he shouted as he rushed forward only to stop as he saw Luna next to her lifeless. "What, no," he stumbled back. "No no no," he cried out as he realized that Narciss and Amelia were on the ground as well not breathing. "Nym," Harry cried out as he saw the last of his wives holding a dead and bloody baby.

"Harry, Potter," the ghostly face of Voldemort said as it grinned. "Not fast enough to stop me, and soon, I shall return and be immortal."

"No, I'll st-stop you," Harry nervously said, the ghostly face started to approach when he heard a voice in the distance.

"It's not real," Luna screamed from the stands.

"That's not us Harry," Nym joined in.

"It's a boggart," Narcissa shouted.

"You," Harry stumbled as he faintly heard the sounds of the loves of his life calling out to him. "You aren't real, you don't have your body, you're a fake, their safe, I'm going to keep them safe."

"What are you," the shade of Voldemort said as it recoiled in pain.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, I'm pissed," he growled. As he raised his wand. "Bombarda Maxima," he shouted, forgoing the normal Ridikulous spell that is standard for use on a boggart, the low level demon couldn't withstand the force of the blast and was obliterated in the air, causing the fake corpses to disappear.

Harry took a moment to kneel and catch his breath, "It's not real. They are safe and after tonight, it'll all be over," he declared as he stood up and sprinted further into the hedge.

"What does he mean, it will be over," Albus asked.

"What you should have done thirteen years ago Albus," Amelia snarled. "He's going to die tonight, for good," she said as she caught Karkaroff's disbelieving eyes.

One of Aragog's children tried to block Harry's path but the spider repelling charm worked wonders when Harry was a second year and it was only stronger now, sending the massive spider flying into the distance outside the maze. Harry found the last obstacle before the cup in the center of the maze, a sphinx.

"Mr. Potter, I have heard stories about you," the sphinx hummed.

"Move I do not have time for this," Harry said as he realized that Viktor had stumbled onto a faster path.

"I cannot just move for anyone, I have a role to play in this as well," the sphinx replied. "Now you must answer my riddle or else I will tear you apart."

"The killing curse," Harry immediately answered.

"Wh-what," the sphinx replied in confusion. "But I have not asked the question."

"The answer is the killing curse," Harry said as he aimed his wand at the creature. "If you don't get out of my way, I will use it, now move," he threatened.

"You would not dare," the sphinx growled.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry hissed, as the fired the sickly green light right next to the sphinx' head. "Is that daring enough, now move, I have a Dark Lord to kill, for good this time," Harry stomped forward past the terrified creature.

The audience had stopped cheering when Harry threatened the creature with the killing curse and were deathly quiet once they saw him use it as a warning.

"Who taught him that," Nymphadora asked Narcissa.

"I do not know," she replied. "But he did know what it was when he accused your former Uncle Lucius of having tried to use it on him."

"You don't think he remembers it from, that night," Hermione gulped. "Do you?"

"Oh goodness," Luna gasped in shock. "He's going to need such a good dick sucking when all this is over then."

"Well that's one way to ruin the mood," Narcissa sighed at the young blonde's comment.

"Or set it," Nymphadora shrugged. "I wouldn't mind giving him a nice hummer under the table after today. Least I know he's going to reciprocate."

"Yes, fine," Narcissa smiled. "After the Dark Lord is gone, we can all have sex."

"Yay, fuckies for all," Luna cheered. "Fuckies, fuckies, fuckies," she started pumping her arms in the air.

* * *

Most sound was muted in the maze to stop people from shouted which direction the contestant needed to go but Harry was fairly certain the cheers had become something all together different. He could see Cedric rapidly approaching the center of the maze and Harry knew he had to take the cup or else Cedric could get caught in the crossfire.

The crowd stopped their chants for "fuckies" and watched as Harry took the cup, signifying him as the winner of the tournament but were confused as while they knew the cup was a portkey, Harry didn't get brought back to the stand to receive his prize, instead everyone saw him slam into the ground in some location clearly outside of Hogwarts. "Oh dammit," Harry groaned as he stood up.

"There Wormtail," a voice hissed.

Harry watched as a bolt of red came at him and knew he had to get hit by it, so he once more hit the ground, this time unconscious. However the rest of the audience got to watch as Peter Pettigrew holding some hideous baby stepped through the fog and approach Harry's still body.

"Yes, begin preparing him for my return," the ugly baby said as Wormtail started to drag Harry away.

After being levitated and tied to a stone pillar thus allowing the audience a vantage point to see, one of the adults screamed as they recognized the fat wizard. "That's Peter Pettigrew," she pointed at the screen. "He's supposed to be dead."

Upon hearing that voice, the Minister, Cornelius Fudge started to try and take control of the situation. "Clearly this woman is deranged, Peter Pettigrew is dead, murdered by Sirius Black."

"Then how the hell does that man look just like him Minister," Amelia shouted, laying into the incompetent man.

Up on the screen the audience watched as Peter Pettigrew began to prep a massive cauldron. "Severus," Minerva approached. "You are the potion's master, what is he making."

"I do not know," Snape responded. "I have never seen a potion like this."

"It is ready master," Peter called out.

"Awaken the boy," Voldemort gasped out his order.

"Yes my lord," Peter bowed low as he used the counter spell to wake up Harry.

"Ugh, how many times did you hit my head getting me up here Peter," Harry groaned as his head felt like it had take a real beating. "Couldn't even do a first year charm right, how the hell did you fool my parents into thinking you were their friend enough to make you secret keeper."

"I, I don't, have to take that abuse from you, P-Potter," Peter cried out. "Soon, the D-Dark Lord will rise and you will be dead."

"Still hiding behind other people Wormtail," Harry shouted at the cowardly man.

"Enough," Voldemort ordered.

"Tom, Tommy boy, is that you," Harry chuckled. "You're looking, I don't want to say better since I saw you riding Quirrel's head like a parasite but your just as ugly as ever."

"Silence, you will get yours, soon enough," Voldemort shouted. "Wormtail, begin the ritual."

The audience watched as the fat man started to finish the potion, cutting off his own hand, dropping the babv in the boiling cauldron and stealing some of Harry's blood. People panicked as they watched Voldemort step out of the cauldron, naked, hairless and looking decidedly less human than anyone they had seen before.

"Ugh, put some clothes on Tom," Harry turned away. "God, it's like looking at a bleached purse."

"As if you are any judge of beauty, you horrible child," Voldemort shouted in annoyance, tired of Harry's barbs.

"Hey, I have five beautiful woman that I have married or will marry in the very near future, you had was Bellatrix and from what I hear you didn't even do anything with her, so who's the real loser here," Harry teased.

"I am going to enjoy killing you Harry Potter, and then since no one in the magical world is aware of my return, kill them all before becoming the god king this world deserves," Voldemort declared, unaware that the entire exchange was being broadcast to the entire school populace of Hogwarts, it's guests and ministry officials. "Now Wormtail give me your arm."

To make matters worse, Voldemort summoned his most loyal death eaters who upon arrival some had tried to tell their master that everyone had watched his rebirth, but he unmasked them all and was lauding their loyalty to him, but decrying their loss of faith in him.

"Hey Tom, can you shut up," Harry said from his position on the boulder.

"I swear to Merlin that if my husband doesn't shut up, I'm going to kill him when this is over," Amelia growled as she had already stunned Minister Fudge for trying to convince people this was all a trick.

"Of course, Harry Potter, our guest," Voldemort said as he faced Harry once more. "I shall enjoy killing you finally," he chuckled as he dragged his finger across Harry's forehead.

Harry hadn't expected the sharp pain of being touched by the Dark Lord and cried out in agony as he felt his entire body burning.

"Not so fun to be on the other side of that now, is it?" Voldemort smirked, his face so close to the spell that everyone in the audience could see his nose slits flare and his sharp jagged teeth form an evil smile.

"How about," Harry sucked in air. "You let me down from here and we settle this like men," Harry challenged.

"Yes, a splendid idea," Voldemort agreed. "My followers shall see it as nothing more than a fluke from your mudblood mother that stopped me the last time, but now nothing will prevent me from extinguishing your life here and now."

"Except for old age, you pompous windbag," Harry added on to Voldemort's raving declaration.

Once Harry was cut down and Lucius was made to give Harry his wand. "Oh hey Lucy, got to say, your ex-wife, is loving it being free from you. She's really taken to her nursing and I'm certain she'll be licensed in a year and working at St. Mungo's." Harry could see that pressing into Lucius that he was now single. "Oh and one more thing, after the first two inches, she feels brand new," he taunted the furious man.

Lucius couldn't take the taunting and slammed his fist into Harry's face. "Shut up, you miserable child, do you have any idea the humiliation you have caused me. I wish I had hit you with the killing curse those years ago. I should have killed you and that blasted half-elf for destroying the diary and stopping the basilisk. You you," he ranted before he realized who else was present.

"You destroyed, my diary," Voldemort questioned. "And my Basilisk."

"Well technically, I did both, stabbed the basilisk in the brain then the Diary with a fang," Harry slowly stood up. "But seriously, what dark lord has a diary?" he teased.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted as he fired the killing curse repeatedly towards Harry in fury.

Harry had been expecting it and since he was facing Tom, knew which way to dodge to avoid the curse, Lucius did not and fell to the ground lifeless after being struck.

Narcissa squeaked as she saw her former husband die on the screen, she may not have been married to him, but she did used to love him and it hurt to see how little care Voldemort had for collateral damage.

"That bastard," Draco screamed as he saw his father die. "He killed my father," he shouted at the screen. "The Dark Lord betrayed him."

"Any time now," Harry shouted as he suddenly heard dozens of pops. "Finally," he rolled his eyes and came out from behind the gravestone and fired a few curses into the crowd of Death Eaters who were now being besieged by the Unspeakable and Unseen in a joint operation to clean up and exterminate the Dark Lord before he could return to his full strength.

However because of how they worked, all the audience saw was Harry seemingly battling all the Death Eaters and Voldemort by himself, as the Unspeakables an Unseen were very good at remaining hidden. "Come on Tom," Harry shouted. "Let's end this now."

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!"

The audience had to cover their eyes when they watched the two spells clash then connect it a bright beam of energy that was so hot it melted the air. A white dome of pure light soon covered the two of them. Neither aware of what was happening.

Voldemort and Harry were both struggling to hold the spell and soon Harry had pushed the ball of heat towards Voldemort, causing blue balls of wispy energy to come out and turn into ghosts. "Harry when the connection is broken you must get to the portkey," James Potter instructed. "We can linger for a moment before we disappear but you must leave."

"Sweetheart, you are ready, but you must let go," Lily Potter told her son.

For a moment Harry was ready to listen to his parents, and do what they said. But he shook his head and gritted his teeth. "No, not this time, I'm not running from him, I'm killing him, I'm stopping him from doing what he did to us, to another living soul."

Harry forcefully broke the connection and leveled his wand as he fired every spell he knew at the Dark Lord who was stunned as the ghosts flew into him. When he finally had to stop to take a breath, Voldemort lay on the ground, his chest barely rising and falling as his body was unconscious from the numerous spells he had been struck by. "And then, we just dispose of you," Harry said as he slowly walked over to look at the body. "Gonna have to send someone people to clean this up though," Harry groaned as he looked at all the dead Death Eaters on the ground. "Really hope they don't stick Melie or Nym with that, it'd be unfair," He groaned as he looked around for the cup. "There you are."

Harry and a second body slammed onto the stage to a silent crowd. "Hey," he called out as he took a deep breath and coughed. "I got a present for, someone," he said as he kicked Tom's body. "Is this tournament over now?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was a wild story to write, just a real fun time, the humor and lewdness was great to write, since I do enjoy making these scenes. It's a bit cliche, but I thought I took a bit of uniqueness with it all the same. I would love to write more things like this, regardless of how long they take to make.

Don't take this too seriously though, just enjoy it for the craziness that it is.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Epilogue

The trial of the century took place the very next day. It wasn't so much as to determine guilt, as by virtue of being the Dark Lord, Voldemort had no defense. Instead this was to get as much information out of him as possible. He had been dosed with truth serum, bound and it was so ordered that the Imperious was to be used to ensure that the information he gave was truthful.

His answer of how he survived was shocking. The dark rituals needed to craft a single horcrux, quite a number of those who heard it had to leave the chamber, his crimes too vile for them to stomach. When he was made to list the horcruxes he had made and where they were stored. It resulted in a hunt through the country to collect them all.

"This is wrong," Head Unspeakable Saul Croak stated as he had brought each of the horcruxes into the chamber. "This isn't one of them." he pointed to the locket of Salazar Slytherin that was retrieved from a cave underneath the orphanage Tom Riddle had grown up in. "It's a fake."

"Ahahaha," Voldemort cackled even through his restraints, he figured out what had happened. "It is lost forever and I shall live forever." He proudly declared. "That filthy traitor actually benefited me after all."

"You son of a bitch," Sirius shouted as he had to be restrained from trying to kill the Dark Lord. Voldemort had just been made to tell the tale of the brave Regulus Black who had agreed with Voldemort's plan to protect the wizarding world's traditions, but when he learned the true depths of the Dark Lord's madness, he did what he could to help the world and keep it from falling into darkness.

"Is there no way to find it?" Amelia asked Saul. His answer did not sound very positive.

"It could take years to develop something that might help locate it. And I'm honestly not sure if we have that time, even if we killed him," gesturing to the madman in the chair. "He could still return."

"I might have an idea," Harry grunted as being in the room with all the shards of Voldemort's soul were causing him a massive headache, but he had to be there as his presence was helping to keep the crowd calm. "I could probably find it, I am one after all." Harry mentioned to the shock of the crowd, including the Dark Lord.

"Of course," Tom cackled. "That is how you survived that night. Incredible." Genuinely impressed that it was the result of the fateful Halloween night that led to that happening.

"Shut up Tom," Harry groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "If a Black took it, we just look where he might have gone. I can't stay here, not with all of this around, I think the part of his soul is trying to get out and merge back with him and I'm pretty sure that might kill me," walking out of the chamber he needed to find a quiet place go have a lie down.

"So we'll start with the Black ancestral home," Sirius offered as he felt that would be a good place to begin the search. "I'll take Harry with me and we can look through Reggie's belongings, maybe he left a note or something."

* * *

As soon as Harry appeared in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place his headache returned. "Good news, it's here," Harry coughed as he sat down in a filthy chair. The group that came with him split up quickly to start checking the house.

"This place is disgusting, Kreacher!" Narcissa shouted for the house elf that should have been maintaining the home. "What have you been doing all this time?" She demanded to know as the elf appeared in front of her.

"Mistress Black, Kreacher is sorry, so shameful," Kreacher prostrated himself. "I's not keeping up on duties. Not since Kreacher fail Master Reggie."

Smirking as she realized she may have just dug up a clue. Narcissa decided to press for more information. "Kreacher, did cousin Reggie return here with a locket, similar to this one." Holding up the fake.

"Mistress finds the locket," Kreacher gasped as he stumbled back. "Hows."

"We have captured the Dark Lord and we need to destroy his horcruxes to be rid of him." Narcissa explained.

The crotchety old house elf looked gleeful for the first time in over a decade as he quickly ran to his space and pulled out the real locket. "Is you thinking you can destroy it?" Kreacher asked. "It strong magic, nothing Kreacher does works. Kreacher a bad elf," Kreacher sighed.

Narcissa held it up to her husband who recoiled away in pain. Quickly pulling it away from him and handing it to an unspeakable who placed it in an iron box. "Yes, that would be it, and we will destroy it, I promise." Narcissa said as she tended to her husband's pain. The training she had gotten from Madame Pomfrey was exceedingly useful at the moment.

* * *

"Good news Melie," Sirius said as he returned to the chamber. "We found it." waving the iron box in his hand as he put it on the table next to the others. The recovery of the tiara had caused much relief with the Hogwarts staff as Luna said the castle's Wrackspurt problem was going away. After a brief discussion, the initial impression among the Hogwarts staff was that the horcrux being stored in the Room of Requirement, a magical room that was created by the castle itself, was able to taint the wards of the school into working for the benefit of Voldemort.

"Now we just need to find a way to destroy them," Albus said as he looked at the ring covetously. He was almost certain he knew what the stone was.

"I recommend basilisk venom, it worked on the diary for me," Harry said as he came back into the chamber.

"And just where will we get basilisk venom you stupi-," The minister's undersecretary started to rant before Tonks shot her in the back with a stunning spell.

"Thanks," Harry smiled at one of his wives for having his back, besides the horcruxes causing him incredible pain he didn't need that shrill fat toad adding on to it. "I could get some from Salazar's basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets." he offered as he was certain the dead snake would still have plenty of venom. "Or I could use the Sword of Godric Gryffindor." He shrugged as he realized that route might be faster.

"You're going to need to write a book series to explain everything that happened to you." Fleur said.

"Probably," Harry nodded in agreement. "Headmaster could you call Fawkes here and have him bring the Sorting Hat?"

"Certainly," Albus nodded as the phoenix appeared in the chamber and dropped the hat on the floor in front of Harry.

"You certainly don't do half measures do you?" The Hat asked.

"Not really my style, so can I please have the Sword of Gryffindor again? Harry requested.

"I can do that, it does belong to you after all." The hat told him as the hilt shimmered into being for Harry to draw once more.

"I might have some questions about that." Harry mentioned before he walked towards the closest horcrux to him, he slammed the blade down on the tiara. The benefit of both objects being of goblin make was that they were equally as durable, thus neither broke. However the hellish shriek from Voldemort, the soul shard and Harry's own pain caused the audience to cover their ears. A few moments later the sound stopped and Harry picked up the headdress without pain.

"One down," he said as he took stock of the number of times he was going to have to do this again. "five more to go."

Each of the women who loved Harry were crying as they watched Harry subject himself to such pain, over and over, each object struck by the sword caused great agony on him. "Just one more," Harry huffed as he struggled to lift the blade above the ring before bringing it back down and shattering the metal band that held the stone.

With a clatter Harry dropped the sword, falling to his knees. As much as everyone wanted to intervene the vagueness of the prophecy might require that Harry be the one to do all the work. "And then, there was me," Harry said as he looked at the blade. "I really, really hope you are right about this," Harry said to the Unspeakable who was also hoping he was too. If not then he realized he would rather have fallen on the sword instead.

As soon as Harry impaled himself on the blade, Amelia rushed over to pull it back out. "Narcissa," she called out as the blonde witch began to heal her husband. "Fawkes, we need tears." Amelia said as she wasn't sure if those were the phoenix's or her own.

For a moment the chamber was silent, they knew the plan, they didn't like the plan, but they watched as the witches surrounded their husband or future husband for a few seconds, that felt like hours ticked by.

"Why is he not moving?" Luna shook Harry's arm. "Wake up," she sobbed. "It's not supposed to end this way, wake up." She was remembering her own mother who died, herself too young to fully understand it at the time, but to see Harry's lifeless corpse on the floor was distressing.

"Please, please, open your eyes," Narcissa said as she kept trying to start his heart with a spell.

"Saul you better say your prayers," Amelia snarled at the man who had told them this was the only way.

"You said you wouldn't make me a widow Harry," the metamorph wiped her tears. "Why did you lie to me? You shouldn't do that."

"Harry, if you don't come back to life right now, I am, I am, I don't know what I'll do, please, come back to us." Fleur wept as she cradled Harry's head.

A sudden intake of air from Harry as he opened his eyes, the noise and movement freezing everyone in place. "I love you," was all he could say. Harry had planned on saying something snappy if everything worked out but seeing the sorrow on the faces of the people he cared about he couldn't do it and could only say the words they needed to hear.

It took a few minutes of them hugging and kissing Harry before he stood up. "And that's all the horcruxes dealt with Tom, you're just as mortal as the rest of us. Well, not quite, seeing as how you're going to die now." Harry explained as he picked up the sword once more. "Also, there's a lot of people on the other side waiting for you." Bringing the blade down on the madman's neck, decapitating him in one stroke.

The chamber erupted into the thunderous applause at the execution of the dark lord.

That revelry and parties continued for days in celebration.

* * *

"Mister, oh my goodness, Potter," Minerva moaned as Harry pumped his hips into her.

"Minnie, I'm not a student of yours any more, call me Harry," he chuckled as he watched his old professor squirm underneath him.

"Harry, fuck me good," Minerva exclaimed as she tossed aside her stoic nature and succumbed to the pleasure. "This pussy needs a pounding Harry." digging her fingernails into the fabric of the sheets of her bed. After finalizing his transfer papers out of Hogwarts, he came back the next day to see his professors one last time and to say his goodbyes.

Minerva, the new headmistress had reminded Harry of his promise to her, after a gap in people coming to see and talk to him. Harry helped christen her new office by shagging her on the desk, the carpet, against the walls and finally they took their activities upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

"Oi, I see why Fleur," Nurse Yvette moaned as Harry plunged his cock in her anus. "Loves you so much." Her large breasts bouncing as Harry rammed his dick into her bum. She had been surprised in her office by the naked young man and after a quick explanation, Harry was defiling her guts with his cock. Something about sexy nurses was a major turn on for the young man.

Panting like he just ran a marathon, which considering the number of women he was satisfying on a daily basis, was telling as he had been fucking almost nonstop for the last three hours, his summer was taken up with a lot of lessons on the French language and dealing with everyone coming to him for advice on everything. The sex was even more important for him as a way to relieve his stress, that it was fun and very enjoyable for himself and his partners just made it all the better.

* * *

"And I now pronounce you husband and wife, and wife, and wife, and wife, and wife."

"He's impressive, no doubt," Amelia shook her head as she lay next to an equally tired Narcissa. Harry had done his duties as a husband and made sure to bugger each of his wives that night, before getting to a wedding present from one of his wives. "But he's going to throw out his back."

"Should we be worried that he's not been saying a word the last two hours?" Tonks asked as she rubbed her larger belly, the baby was on the way and she'd be ready to deliver by the start of fall.

"I zink 'e is running on instinct at ze moment," Fleur cooed as she watched her husband heft her headmistress up by her thighs.

"FUCKING!" Maxime screamed as she felt the young English boy's fat cock shove into her folds, her orgasm making her hug Harry to her tightly.

"She doesn't even last more than a thrust," Luna shook her head. "Amateur." She had been proud of the fact that she could shove all of Harry in whatever hole he wanted without any assistance. Which was something the other women were trying to figure out how even Tonks couldn't do that without shifting her insides around a bit.

The half-giant woman had quickly been reduced to barnyard sounds as Harry groaned and thrust himself up into her snatch, even being much larger than the human, Harry was properly equipped to reshape Olympe's guts with his cock.

"Did we remember any contraceptive charms?" Amelia wondered as she couldn't recall if they did or not.

"Does it really matter Minister?" Narcissa smirked, she had been awful after Amelia was quickly put into the position after Fudge's corruption was unearthed. Amelia didn't even have a chance to protest before she was sworn in, the wife of the Hero of Britain, was enough to get her the position and Narcissa would take every chance to tease her about it.

"I guess not."

* * *

"Amelia," Albus said as he entered the new Minister's office. "I was wondering, if you kept the remains of the horcruxes?"

Amelia's face betrayed no emotions, she had known this day would come. Luna Potter had explained what that stone was and after Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, the tale of the Deathly Hallows was explained. That was the fable Stone of Resurrection, her husband owned the Cloak of Invisibility.

"So what does that mean?" Harry asked looking up from his father's gift in the parlor of his French Manor.

"Well you would be the Master of Death if you collected them all." Narcissa said as she had heard the tale growing up as a little girl, but was certain that it had only been a tale. But now, it seemed that was not so.

Harry sat quietly as he listened to Luna tell the tale of the Deathly Hallows, the three brothers who seemed to have cheated Death. When she was done Harry clenched the cloak in his hands. "They have to go back," Harry said solemnly.

"What has to go back?" Fleur questioned.

"These things," holding up his cloak. "They don't belong here." Looking around the room at his wives, who were curious about his thoughts. "When I died, I saw my mom and dad," Harry sighed, having not said much about what he saw after he stabbed himself, he had been incredibly guarded in that information. "They were proud, surprisingly, my mom more than my dad," Harry chuckled as he wiped a stray tear. "She said she was happy I found such beautiful women who love me." Looking around the room smiling at his wives. "But, I realized something, you can't cheat Death. Tom tried, because he was afraid of dying. And Death has no master."

"Then how do we dispose of them?" Tonks wondered.

_Through the gate, the howling door, into the land of nevermore, _

_Return what does not belong, heed this warning and hear my song,_

_The stick, the stone, the cloak, once returned a gift you earned_

_I have decreed it, I am _ע̛̋͑̆̒͏̻̖ז̴̛̯̫̭͇͕͒ͧ̅ͦ̾͟ר̢̞̯̹̺̌́͊͛̎ͩ́͘א̣̤̮͇ͯͫ̈́ͦא̛̳̙͉̙̗̠̥ͤ̇́̿͆͌ͥ̇͠ל͙͉̻͉̖ͭ̀͂̋̒̽̿̅͑.

Luna slumped to the floor after delivering the words of what would seem to be a prophecy, but those in the room knew what it really was. "Well I guess it's decided, we'll just need to find the Elder Wand then," Amelia chuckled nervously.

It took a bit of time but they tracked down that Gellert Grindlewald was the last known holder of the Death Stick, which meant that only one person could possibly have it.

* * *

Bringing herself mentally back to the conversation at hand. "I have," Amelia nodded. " I would prefer to not stand if this is going to be a long conversation, her bloated belly coming along nicely with the pregnancy" she motioned to a chair, offering the headmaster a seat, so that she could take her own again.

"Why thank you," Albus smiled, happy that this was going so well, he'd switch out the stone for a cheap replacement and then get the cloak back from Harry, it would be much safer for all the Hallows to be in one place, where he could easily guard them.

"If you don't mind me requesting that my husband joins in on the discussion, as being they were Horcruxes, I would like his input," tossing some floo powder into the fireplace.

Not sure where Minister Potter was going with the discussion, but he understood that it would make sense to involve Harry if Tom's horcruxes were being talked about and he couldn't think of a reason to deny her. "No, I guess that would be alright."

"Harry, my love, it's time." Amelia said sweetly into the Beauxbatons dorm room.

"Ahh Headmaster," Harry Potter greeted Albus as he stepped through the flames. The baby blue Beauxbatons uniform fitting him very well, rather than the standard Hogwarts black. Harry seemed a bit taller as well, with some more muscle packed on than in previous years. "It's good to see you."

"And any chance I get to see you my darling wife, is a blessing," Leaning forward to lock lips with his wife.

"Mmm, Harry," Amelia called out as Harry began to pepper her face and neck with kisses. "We, ooooh, do that again later. Need to discuss the Horcruxes with Albus." pointing her hand at the wizard who was patiently waiting.

"Right, right, business before pleasure." Harry said as he leaned on Amelia's chair. "It does make the pleasure that much sweeter though."

"You are incorrigible," Amelia snorted back a laugh.

"Yes, quite, Harry, Minister, I would like to examine the items Tom had turned into Horcruxes that the Ministry kept." Albus explained. "I wish to confirm my suspicions."

"That the stone is in fact the Resurrection Stone of legend?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Wha-what?" Albus sputtered.

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't want to play games with you, we have the stone, it's in the Department of Mysteries." Harry said as he extended his hand to his wife so they could walk together out of the office.

"Then I must have it." Albus declared. "I will need to keep it safe, the Deathly Hallows are." Hurrying to follow the couple, hoping that this would be a quick visit as they both seemed to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Not ours sir," Harry interrupted. "You heard the story, at least I assume as much since you are aware of them. Did it not occur to you that they were cursed by Death. He looked at three arrogant wizards and then played them like fools. The fact that Ignotus Peverell survived so long to pass on the cloak was that he knew Death would come for them all."

The trio rode the lift down to the bottom floor. "Death knew they would never find happiness with the gifts. It's why he gave them away, they cheated him out of the deaths of those who would have died. He in turn ensured that those items would cause even more. No one cheats Death, not without a very steep price."

As the room spun to open the door to the Veil of Death. "Sir, they have to go back, they do not belong in this world, their existence breeds trouble, how many promising lives cut short all to wield the wand you hold. How many have succumbed to madness when the stone gave them what they wanted."

"But the cloak." Albus questioned.

"It's a nice cloak, that's for sure, but the tale told us, we were never meant to hide from Death. Death is not the enemy sir. Even your friend Nicholas understood that, he wanted a long and full life, but he never tried to make it last forever." Harry extended his hand. "Please sir, give me the wand. Put the legend to rest."

Albus looked down at the empty hand of a young man he considered to be a friend and then to the stick of death in his grasp. "But the Master of Death."

"Would it be worth it if it was true, to be immortal, to watch everyone live lives, to change, while you remain the same? I wouldn't want that for myself. Change is good," Squeezing his wife's hand. "Sir, I ask you again, as a friend, please, give me the wand."

Sighing with a smile, Albus handed over the wand. "I recall your first year, when only someone who truly wanted something, but would never use it, would find it. I think you've done that again here today."

Tossing the stick into the silvery mist, Harry lifted the small stone and threw it through the archway. "And lastly the cloak." Harry said as he pulled it out of his pocket. "I'm gonna miss it one day," he said as he relinquished the familiar fabric into the void from whence it came.

"I think," Albus said as he looked much older, after seeing the Hallows removed from the world. "That I would like some ice cream."

"I think that's a great idea Albus," Harry nodded. "I hear Fortesque has a new lemon sherbert."

The old man who had held on to so much throughout his life, shambled slowly with his former students out of the chamber. "That sounds lovely Harry," sending the young man next to him a genuine smile.

* * *

_**Deathly Hallows, Real and Removed**_

The title of the Quibbler article stated, in it, the details of the three relics, how they were found and how they were disposed of to ensure that everyone in the magical world knew they were gone. It was an international scandal, every other nation had been furious with the British Ministry for deciding that on their own without consulting the rest of the heads of state.

Amelia weathered the political storm gracefully. She was resolute that the amount of people who claimed they should have been used or studied assured her that she made the right decision in trusting her husband's decision. "It is with much sorrow that I look out upon this stage and see such anger. So many who believe it to be unwise or selfish to deny others the opportunity for power with the Deathly Hallows. Unfortunately, I have a very wise husband who realized the pain and suffering caused by their existence, who knew, without a doubt that people would seek to use it for their own gain, that the cycle would _never_ end once they were confirmed to exist. The amount of bloodshed, backstabbing and chaos that would be as people tried to claim them for their own."

"I know some of you may believe yourselves above reproach, but that is not the issue, how long until someone less reputable, less caring, less forgiving, is in control of them all. How long until wars are waged to have them. When does it end?" she demanded to know of the amassed crowd. When none could answer she left without a comment, back to her home and to her loving family.

* * *

"You did this to meeeee!" Tonks roared.

"I know and I'm going to do it again and again," Harry promised as he held his wife's hand as she went into labor.

Tonks sighed. "You know, you really take the fun out of childbirth when you're so bloody smug about it."

Harry shrugged. "It's not my fault magic makes it quick, easy and painless," Harry said as he was given his first born child.

"Would it kill you to pretend?" Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Probably not, but, I can't wait until I put another baby in you." Harry said as he rubbed his wife's stomach.

"Do you have a pregnancy kink?" Tonks asked.

"I don't think so, I just love the idea of having a big family, with my beautiful wives and lots of children to love with all of my heart." Harry answered by kissing the back of Tonks' hand.

"Mr. Potter, if you are trying to make me fall in love with you, I already have." Tonks snickered.

Leaning over and kissing her lips. "Mrs. Potter, I want to fall in love with you every day of my life, and I hope I can be the man who makes you do the same."

"Oh bugger, you are really making it hard to want to wait to get knocked up again." Tonks lovingly sighed. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I was thinking of letting your mother decide." Harry teased.

"You better not, she would give him some awful name like Horatio or Plumberbington." Nymphadora lamented.

"And you would love him just the same, with all your heart." Harry rested his forehead to Tonks'. "But if it makes you feel better, I was thinking of Alexander."

"Interesting choice," Tonks smiled as she liked that name. "What made you pick it."

"Well Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda all have Greek origins, and I figure with all the love and support we'll give our children, one of them is bound to take over the world," Harry smirked. "So I figured why not start with the first one."

"Mr. Potter, I sense a bit of cunning," Tonks cackled as she heard his 'sinister' plan.

* * *

"Harry, please," Fleur begged as the witch lay in bed surrounded by her sister-wives. "We cannot take anymore," her tone exhausted from the ravishing Harry gave them.

"Sorry," Harry apologized as he looked at his sweaty and panting naked wives. He carefully tended to the ladies as he had lost himself in his lust again.

"We might need another witch," Amelia admitted as she felt more worn out than when she was in training to be an auror. And she was not nearly as young as she was back then.

"Or two," Narcissa considered. "It is like he builds more stamina every year." Narcissa wondered as to the limits of her husband's ability to shag them all senseless.

"I know, those 'birthday gifts' never last long enough to satisfy him," Fleur wondered.

"It's a shame Hermione is happily married," Tonks commented.

"How about a few athletic witches," Luna said as she pulled out a magazine from under the mattress, it was already marked with notes about Quidditch players, quite a number of them already had the words written, "Enthusiastic but incompatible" or "Christmas present only."

"Huh Gwenog Jones?" Tonks hummed. "I'm friends with her twin sister Hestia. Maybe we get Harry a matching set."

Harry had put his hands on his hips while his wives spoke about him as if he wasn't there. "Do I get a say in the women I marry?"

"Since when have you ever," they responded as one.

"Fair enough," Harry relented as he left the women to their machinations while he went to partake in his second favorite pastime, spoiling his babies rotten.

"Draco's girlfriend Astoria has an older sister," Narcissa suggested.

"We'll put out some feelers, have to make sure she's Potter material." Fleur said as she laid back and rubbed her swollen stomach, if she wasn't currently pregnant, she would be again with how enthusiastic Harry was with his love making.

Harry took each of the suggested ladies on dates, and while he was not unused to dating, as a married man, it felt too much like he was cheating. It took his wives taking him out on "double dates" where his date would be one of the prospective future wives. That they then had him watch a passionate love making session as a reward for each good date.

Slowly after a couple of good dates, the other women were brought in to ease Harry into having more wives.

* * *

"Headmistress," Harry smiled as he brought his first born child to the carriages.

"Monsieur Potter, always a_ pleasure _to see you," Olympe greeted the young man. "It's so unfortunate that you have gotten older." It had been a few years since she had been intimate with Harry as he moved out of the age range she was attracted to. "Mmm, another young English boy." She cooed as she got a whiff of Alexander's scent.

"Just make sure to wait a few years," Harry waggled his finger at the headmistress knowingly.

"I'm sure I can manage, but the contingency of Veela students may feel otherwise." Olympe warned as young Alexander was surrounded by half a dozen young Veela who all thought he was the cutest thing in the world.

"Have fun son," Harry shouted as he left with the wives and other children who came to see Alexander off. "But not too much." Turning back to his wives. "He's gonna have a kid of his own by fifth year, no doubt about that."

"Like father, like son," Fleur chuckled as they led the over two dozen children back home.


End file.
